waiting for a change
by kasierdarkmoon
Summary: Kagome has gone Gothic, and she left to America to forget every one from japan, but wend her granpa calls them telling the that he needs help in the shrin, they have to come back. what will happen to kagome? man i suck on this! chapter 15 is now on!
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4

Chapter 1: Back to bad memories 

"Is been 6 years huh? And I'm going back to that place, what a terror, but I'm well prepare if I see him again, he will pay for what he had done to me, u destroy me that's day, Inuyasha, I'll never forgive you", Kagome recalled what happened on her last day on Japan, the carefree girl everyone knew and loved was gone, replaced by a person who was made of pain, loss, depression and hate. Kagome destroyed every memory of her childhood of her friends and that of Inuyasha, braking everything he had giving her, telling her mother that if Inuyasha came to get her, she had to tell her that Kagome didn't want to talk to him, she painted her room pick black, got black furniture and cloths.

She became a vampire girl, her skin turned paper white and around her eyes, and lips and nails turned black. She grew fangs and her arrows that she used to practice archery with Inuyasha were covered in her own curses, she had a tattoo up her back that marked her as a vampire gothic girl.

She learned every curse, spell, and enchantment and mastered her dark abilities. Her weapons training and marshal arts were perfect. She can move faster than the blink of an eye kill in one blow. Her strength was triple and her speed was immeasurable. She was the best, unbeatable. Her power was compared to Inuyasha's.

Her stile of cloths changed too. She wore kick ass army boots that went to the knee and were black. Black, baggy pants, which she let down to cover her boots, with chains everywhere on them. A baggy, black shirt that also had chains on it. A long, black trench coat that had chains on the front,

Under all of that, she wore a shirt of fish net, cuts on her wrist from when she slit her wrists, the sleeves on the fish net and the shirt covering all the scars on her arms from when she used to cut. Her hair had grown down to her ankles, into longer waved, but sat straight on her back. Her bangs no longer bounced up but were galled straight, covering half of her face. Around her neck sat a pick black jewel that meant 'death'.

" Six years, six long years." Kagome said to her self as she looks out of the window. "Maybe is time I pay them a visit." She said with a distasted covering her usually emotionless voice.

"Kagome, come on we have to go to the airport, we don't need to be late" Kagome's mother yell up in her room. Kagome looked one's more at the mirror and grabs her bags and left her room.

Airport 

"Mom why do I have to go? Can I just stay here with my aunt?" Kagome said with an angry voice, she was not ready to see Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha she was ready, but she didn't know what to tell him _if_ she would see him, she doesn't know if he even live in Japan any more.

"Kagome, honey I know you're friends back home miss u, and I know, please don't argue ok. Let just get in the plane and leave America, u know you're grandfather need all of us in the shrine" Kagome's mother grab her bags and got in the plane.

Kagome only looked at the night sky, she sigh " well Inuyasha I'm coming back, get ready, because wend I see u, I will kill u." and by then she got in the pane as well.

Chapter 2: back to Japan

"Shot we're here all ready? That sucks" Kagome looked out of the window of the plane. She was a little nerves to see all of them, but she had no chouse. "Ugh! Shit why am I nerves?" Kagome felt pain in her chest. She put a hand on her chest and she was starting to breathe harder and harder. " What the hell is this?" her mother looked at her surprised "Oh! Honey your just a little nerves to see every one, just come down and tomorrow u will get ready so the next day you can go to school."

The plane landed and the got off, kagome and her brother who just wake up, and her mother happy to see her father.

The call for a taxi and went home. Wend they got their, souta jump out of the car and run to the shrine. Kagome help her mom with the bags and her grandfather came down to help them out. "So Kagome you're still the girl who left six years ago huh? He was sad that Kagome was still the vampire girl that left to America, he thought that maybe if she left she would come back as how she was, but it didn't work, but he was still happy that she came.

Kagome got back to her room, "ah! My room, sweet black room, it hasn't change at all" she grab her bags and took everything she brought from America. There were a lot of black cloths, but there were one thing that wasn't black, it was a little stuff animal that she got from a punk friend from America, she remember what he said to her before she left. "Kagome every time you feel lonely or sad remember that you have friends back here in America, and please don't for get us, and me you're friend darken, so just hold this stuff animal and remember us ok." she got the stuff animal and hold it so close to her, she was about to cry, but wend she heard a noise out side her window she looked out side and saw Sango visiting the temple.

Her eyes became wide and open wend her brother got in her room, souta yell "Kagome your friends r here don't u want to see them?" he ask happily. "No Souta and get out of my room!" she yells and her brother went to his room crying.

Kagome got on top of the ruff and look at the night sky, "what the hell, I should be in America right now, if my grandfather hadn't told us to come back to Japan." She put her knees in from of her and put her arms around them. She sigh and she saw a light from behind her "The moon!" she said with such a sad voice.

"Kagome come here please, I need to show u something" Kagome heard what she said, before she got in the house she look at the moon one last time. She opens her mouth and said " Darken" and she got in.

"Yes what is it?" Kagome told her mother, she was tired of the entire things, and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Look Kagome, is your new kimono, you like it?" Miss. Higurashi held up the kimono and shows it to her, Kagome didn't speak or anything, the kimono was back and the obi was red with black roses on it.

"Mom were… did you got this kimono, is beautiful?'' she said with a surprise voice. "Wait …is this kimono for me?" Kagome was just happy to see it.

"Yes it is" her grandfather said holding the kimono, he place it on the closet, " well Kagome there's one more thing I have to tell you" Miss. Higurashi sit in the couch and close her hands together.

"What is it mom?"

"You're going to school tomorrow …"

"That's good" Kagome said entrapping her mother. "So what's the point?"

"Is…is…that your going to the school that Sango and Miroku r going and…"

"And? What?"

"Inuyasha goes to that school too"

_Chapter 3: A night of terror_

"What? You're kidding right mother?" Kagome just fell and sit, she was not ready to face Inuyasha yet, what can she do. Kagome stands up and ran in to her room yelling " MOM I HATE U!" and slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh! Now what I'm I going to do, well it douses not mater now, I'm ready for him " Kagome just jump on the bed and fell in a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's dream_

"_Hi Darken how you been, I'm here back in Japan" Kagome grab Darken his shoulder what she didn't expect that Darken was not Really 'Darken', as she turned the boy to face her, the boy said "long time no see huh Kagome?" she knew that voice, and she jump back "Inuyasha, what the hell are u doing here?" she fell to the ground of scare._

"_Keh! So you're scared Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the girl right in front of him, "what the, you're not Kagome, who are u, and what are u doing in this dream? Kagome looked surprises, she expected Inuyasha to recognize her, "ah! Come now Inuyasha don't u recognize me?" _

_Kagome bend down at his ear and spoke; "now u will suffer Inuyasha, just as I suffer. U made me this way, and is my turned, don't u think, MY LOVE?" Inuyasha was scared; He didn't even move a mussel._

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but the weird thing is that he couldn't see her face, the only thing he saw that she was wearing all black and hear her voice._

"_Ha, Ha, Ha! Inuyasha, this is only what, I want u dead" then Kagome left him._

_End of the dream_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the hell, did I just had a dream?" she looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am, she got up and got ready for her first day of school, she looked at the mirror, "This is what I become, and it was he's fault, he will pay."

She looked at her back bag and had the stuff animal that darken gave her, "yea I'm not alone and I can do this, I know I can"

She got ready and got downstairs; she left to the kitchen and made her self some breakfast.

"So ready for you're first day of school"

"NO!"

"Awe come on Kagome cheer up, ill bet u wont even see him," her mother said wile putting the car keys in her bag.

_Five mints later_

The were off to the school that kagome was going to.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea, what is it, Kagome?"

"Why did I had to come to this school out of all the millions of school out there, why this one, and how did u know about this school?" Kagome didn't understand why she had to come here, she though that is going to be a stupid idea, and her mother making her go to a school that she really didn't want to.

"Well honey is the best school and I thought that maybe u would like to come with you're friends" Miss. Higurashi knew about Inuyasha, but she didn't understand why did she hate him so much, in fact Kagome never told her what happened.

"So is Inuyasha's brother going to be there?" Kagome ask with an interesting look on her face.

"Well yea, but he is in a top level then u"

"What do u mean? Is he in senior? Or what?"

"No he...Look Kagome you will find out sooner or later" She gave Kagome a nerves smile, Kagome could smell fear in her mother "what is she planning?" Kagome thought.

Chapter 4: New student

Kagome got out off of the car; she took a long breath and got inside the school.

Ms. Higurashi was finishing the applications, and looked at Kagome who was just looking around the school.

"Kagome, come get you're scadual " Ms. Higurashi hand the scadual to Kagome.

"Ah! Jeez thanks mom!" and she snap the scadual away from her mom.

"So you're the new student huh?" a voice said behind Kagome, she looked back to see who it was. "Yes I am, and what of it?" she said.

"Kagome be nice, please, this is you're new teacher." Ms. Higurashi walks to her and start shaking her hand.

"Is so nice to meet you…uh, sorry but what's you're name?" Ms. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Sorry, let me introduces my self, my name is Tashima, Hanoi, and I'm the English teacher." Ms. Higurashi shakes her hand ones more.

" OK what ever, so wend do I start Class?" Kagome ask wile interrupting them.

"You're Kagome right? Wow we never had a gothic vampiress girl in this school before, you're the first one." Ms. Tashima said.

'Oh great I'm the only gothic here' Kagome thought. 'Wait how did she knew that I was a gothic vampiress, in the first place?' Kagome gave the teacher a mysterious look.

"Well now lets go to class, Kagome" said the teacher. She pulls Kagome away from her mom and she looked back at her mom. "Bye mom see ya later" Kagome said.

"Bye. And good luck" Ms. Higurashi left and got on the car.

Kagome walk beside Ms. Tashima, she exactly didn't know what to say. "So Kagome were did u come from?" Ms. Tashima asks.

"America, well sort of, I was born here, wend I was eleven, I move to America." Kagome said, with a low voice, still trying to cover her normal voice.

"Ah, America there's a lot of gothic and punk people there, so that's means that u became a gothic over there huh?" Ms. Tashima asks one's more.

"Not exactly, I became a day before I left to America". Ms. Tashima looked at Kagome and saw that she had an angry face. "What! You mean, u became a gothic wend u were eleven years old?" she said with a surprise voice. 'How can some one turned that way, so young' she thought.

"Well this is it, my classroom, English" the teacher said, she grab the door, but she looked back at Kagome. "Look wend I say you're name you come in, ok" she smile back at Kagome, and open the door and got in side the classroom.

Kagome can here her trying to talk to the class, but she could still here a lot of noise, people talking and screaming like they were little children.

"Ok class let's began, today is a special day, we have a new student and we like-''. She got interrupted buy the classroom.

"I hope is a boy," said a classmate, and some other people didn't care they just started talking again.

"Who do u want the new student to be Inuyasha" said a girl behind him. "I don't know, but it really doesn't mater Sango." He said.

"Well I hope is a beautiful girl," said a boy with a stupid voice, "shut up Miroku" Sango said.

"Excuse me class, but it really doesn't mater who it is, we have to welcome the new student ok" said the teacher. Every one just nodded, so what happen is that every one was happy that a new student was in their classroom.

The teacher opens her mouth and spoke: " Well lets give a welcome, to Kagome Higurashi" the teacher said and the door open.

"WHAT!" said Inuyasha, he stands up surprise.

Every one looked at the new student, they didn't thought it was a girl. Kagome walk and looked at the class with one of her eye uncovered, and the other one was covered with her hair.

Every one looked at her with a "who is this girl" looked.

She turned around to see the whole class and then she gasp. 'What the fuck, why is Inuyasha and Sango, and Miroku in this class' she thought.

"This cant be, she cant be Kagome, can she?" said Inuyasha with a low voice.

-------------------------------------------/


	2. Chapter 5,6

Hey ppl, was chopping, any who, so to update the story's, pretty bad things has been happening, and well I just need to get on my story's, right? Anyways, this vampire girl is so hungry, . Sorry, so dude's and dudetts ill try to update my story's sooner next time, well till them plz, R&R (if u want) oh and one more thing , thanks to the people who review.

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 5: The new Kagome

(_Inuyasha's part)_

_The night before school_

"Aw! Man! School tomorrow? That sucks" inuyasha was tired of the teachers talking about this and about that, it was getting on his nerves.

Hey laid on his bed, and he turned next to the table, he looked at the picture that he and kagome were together. "I miss her, man! Is she ever coming back? I hope so, I mean I miss every laugh she gave, the smiles she show and well I was happy and so she was too" he sigh, yet he was sad, last time he saw kagome, was on the last day she was in Japan. "Weird, wend I went to say good-bye, her mother told me that she didn't what to see anyone, I wonder why?" then he just stood looking at the ceiling and fall in a deep sleep.

_Next morning _

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh! Stupid alarm" he open one eye, and saw blurry, he close it again, and open it one's more, but this time he open both of he's eye 'huh? Is morning all ready, oh shit! Got to get ready for school' he thought and just jump and got ready for school.

"GOOD MORNING EVERY ONE!" a girl said behind him, giving both, inuyasha and his friend a smile.

"Ohy! Sango do u really have to be so loud, ghostly is 6: 30 in the morning" inuyasha said with a yawning sound, he didn't like it, and didn't want to feel 'welcome' to school either.

Then inuyasha's friend grab sango's butt "hentai" sango yell, and slap the boy really hard, and but the looks of it, she left a mark on his face. "You pervert, miroku can u stop touching my butt?" sango grab his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, deer sango, sorry, I promised I wont do it again" she let go of miroku's ear, and he land on his butt.

Inuyasha and sango started laughing; so all tree of them got inside the school building, "hey the last one is a rotten egg" yell sango running to the classroom, so both miroku and Inuyasha started running behind sango.

Sango was first to get to class and then was inuyasha, and last but not least was miroku "hey…. Guys… lets… take… a… brake… please… "Miroku said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey looked, the teacher is not here yet" inuyasha said, and point at the lonely room. "That's weird, the teacher is always early, I wonder what happen."Sango told them.

Then, they got ready and got in their sits, every one from the classroom was coming, but no teacher. Is the teacher not coming today? Maybe she is in the hospital? Every one started to ask questions.

That's wend they heard footsteps, the door slide open, and then the teacher walk in.

"Ok class let's began, today is a special day, we have a new student and we like-''. She got interrupted buy the classroom. "I hope is a boy," said a classmate, and some other people didn't care they just started talking again.

"Who do u want the new student to be Inuyasha" said sango. "I don't know, but it really doesn't mater Sango." He said.

"Well I hope is a beautiful girl," said miroku with a stupid voice, "shut up Miroku" Sango said.

"Excuse me class, but it really doesn't mater who it is, we have to welcome the new student ok" said the teacher. Every one just nodded. The teacher opens her mouth and spoke: " Well lets give a welcome, to Kagome Higurashi" the teacher said and the door open.

"WHAT!" inuyasha yell, he just jump out of he chair wend he heard the name 'kagome'. He was surprise, he was thinking about her last night and now she is here. kagome walk slowly and with her left eye she was looking at the classroom.

Inuyasha just stay there standing still, like a frozen ice, he try to wispier, but he couldn't, and there he saw at the girl name 'kagome' but something didn't seem right, she had the face of kagome and the hair, but they way her cloths, they were different. She was wearing a long black trench coat, black baggy pants, a black shirt with chains every were, and around her eye's and lip's were black, her face was paper white, she looked as if she was dead, he couldn't believe this.

Inuyasha thought 'this is _Not_ kagome, the kagome I use to know was happy and smiling all the time, and I don't thing she would ever wear black at all'.

Kagome turned to look at the class room she looked surprised but she try not to show it, she bow and said, "good morning every one, my name is kagome higurashi" she said trying to hide her normal voice.

This is not right, one min kagome was good and happy and smiling, and then she is now an evil girl, feel with sadness and anger. Could she be the_ real_ kagome? "Ka…ka…" inuyasha was still frozen, he couldn't wispier her name. ' This is not kagome; I know it.' He thought to him self one's more.

-------------------------

Well there u have it, chapter 5, is ok I guess, well I hope u all like it, if not I don't blame u, ill just think that you're all going to hell. Anyways ill try to update my next chapter sooner plz R&R (and like I said before, if u want)

Well people, this is the six's chapter, I hope u all like it, is not very good, well that's what I think, im kinda bissy, because I have to get things ready, for school, I know school is not coming yet for another 3 or 4 weeks, but I got to go out of town as well, and I think I'm not going to have a chants to update my fanfic's, but ill tell my cousin if he can leave me barrow his laptop. Anyways, I got to go, and R&R (and one's more like I said, if u like) so lets began. 

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 6: Lost memories

Wend kagome bow and presented her self, she immediately was scare, and nerves, she didn't know what to do, I mean she was kinda happy that maybe she wont see inuyasha, or sango, or maybe miroku, but she was wrong.

'Ah! Damint, Inuyasha and Sango, and Miroku the pervert is here, I cant believe it, what am I going to do?' she thought, she didn't know what to do in till she thought of something perfect. 'Wait I got it, yes is perfect, no one will never know, in till the right time' she thought one's more.

"Well kagome, come and take a sit and we should get started with class," the teacher said. Kagome walk slowly to her sit, but she knew that inuyasha and the other's were looking at her.

_Lunch brake_

The bell rang to lunchtime, kagome waited to every one to leave the classroom, wend she was going to get up, she herd a voice in front of her. "Hello kagome, long time no see huh?" she knew who voice was, she didn't said anything, she gather her things and looked at the boy who was in front of her. "sorry, but do I know u?" she lie.

"What do u mean kagome, I'm you're best friend from six's years ago remember? Is me Inuyasha?" he told her with a smile, she just got up and looked at him with a nasty look, " sorry, but like I said earlier I don't know who the heck you are" she lie again, "look inu-what ever you're name is, for one this is my first time in Japan, and second I would never be friends with the like's of you, why u ask? Because you are a mortal, and second you are just not what I think as a friend, so _friend_ don't ever bug me again, or you'll be sorry got it?" and bye that she just left to the cafeteria. 'Perfect, he thinks I don't know him, I guess is working yay!' kagome thought, and at that time she left the classroom were inuyasha was standing alone.

Inuyasha looked at kagome walk away from the class room "No that's cant be, she didn't remember me, why?" he ask him self.

Kagome walk out of the room, with a evil smile,_ this perfect, he thinks that I don't know him, but ill bet he is going to my house, well I know what to do. _She thought to her self.

Inuyasha was still standing in the class room; he was still like a frozen ice again. "I still can't believe it, I mean she can't forget about me, I mean that's…that's… impossible right?"

_Ok I got to get home, and tell my stupid mother about this._ Kagome was on her way home, she didn't stay in school, and she just skips classes she doesn't like school.

_At home_

"Wow, this place is so lonely, wend every one is out, is so cool too." She just grabs her things and got inside. _Man! I still can believe I skip in my first day of school, awesome!_ She jumps on the bed.

three hours later

kagome just woke up, and she look in the watch " holly shit! Is 3:30 all ready, well better get ready." She said, she was planning something for inuyasha, "I may get to beat the crap out of him"

"kagome are you home?" hey mom yelled to her room.

"Yea mom, oh yea and I have inuyasha and the others in my class, but please there going to come here" she said with a evil smile in her smile.

"why?" her mother ask

"Look mother, u made a lie to them ok, I told them that I don't know them. But YOU have to fallow the plane ok?" she snap

"but wh-" she was cut off by kagome "look mother just do it ok, or I will never forgive u got it!" then she left to her room.

DING DONG!

_Yes there here._ She thought to her self wend the door bell ring.

Her mother open the door, and kagome was getting down stare, wend she herd a young man's voice "ah! Sorry but is kagome home?" he asks.

"Yea she is, but who are u?" her mother lie, she didn't want to disappoint her daughter.

The young man was about to answer wend he her kagomes voice.

"what the hell, u again, what do you want know?" kagome ask.

"I just wanted to ask you something" he said.

"oh yea mother this is Inuyasha" she said with a angry voice.

"Uh!...oh! I see, well how u been inuyasha?" her mother ask.

Inuyasha answer with a shock " you…you remember me?"

"well of cores I do, your kagome's friend from along time ago" she said.

"wait mother do u know who the heck this kid is?" kagome lie

"yes" she answered

"wait, miss higurashi if u know me, then how come kagome douse not know who am I?" he ask

"Oh dear, well u see kagome wend she, well wend we were in America, we had a car accident and well kagome lost her memories."

_What?_ He ask him self.

"lets talk about it, please come in" she said.

------------------/

well people, there chapter six is done, ill update next time and like I said before, R&R well see ya people.


	3. Chapter 7

A/n: hey people, well this is chapter seven, and I'm so sorry not updating my stories, I been so byssi, and like I got a job, (weird cuz im still 15 years all, anyways I got my computer back, but not internet, so im barowing my friends so I can update my stories. Sorry but I have to let u read the fanfic right, well see ya next time .R&R( and like I always say, if u whant)

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Chapter 7:Nemesis

Inuyasha was shock, wend he was in the door of the one call Kagome, and wend her mother told him that kagome lost her memories, it was to much for him, he got in the house, kagome and her mother sat in one couch and Inuyasha in the other one.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry, if I didn't told u earlier, I never knew that she was going to your school" she lei. She acts like it was for real.

_Way to go mom! Wow I never thought that my mother could have so much imagination._ Kagome thought to her self, and looked at her mother and ask, " mother do u know this kid" she lie.

Her mother nodded, "kagome this is your friend from your child hooded, from along time ago, Inuyasha. Don't you remember?" she asks.

"No way this stupid mortal is my friend!" she exclaim " come on mom, you want me to believe this, BULLSHIT!" she yelled. _This is fun._

"I…uh…sorry…but Miss. Higurashi? Can you tell me the story of how this happen?" Inuyasha ask, he was scared, he was shaking, he thought wend he ask kagome at school, he thought that what kagome had said was a lie or just a joke.

"Oh! Sorry, well let me begin" she said, wail she started to tell him the story; kagome was lost in her thought. _Ok my mother is cool, I mean look she is laying that's awesome. _

Her mother begin to tell the story, "Well it happen wend she was at least twelve-years old, it was a rainy day, and we had to go to this party of my sister, on the way there, I was not paying attention to the car that was in front of me, that's wend I heard my son souta scream. 'MOM LOOK OUT' after I herd him, I turned my way back in track, but it was to late and we hit a truck that's was in front of me, wend we hit the car, are car went flying. That's wend I woke up in the hospital, and I was in shock… and …looked for my children. The doctor told me that souta was not to injure, but kagome, well wend the car landed, the car was up side down, and kagome hit her head pretty bad, and he said that she had amnesia, wend I heard that I just…couldn't believe it. That's wend she woke up. I ask her, ' are you ok honey?' she look at me as if she didn't know who I was. And well that's how we started to help her, to remember her memories…" she start to cry, she put her hand on her face trying to cover her tears from coming out.

Inuyasha just looked at kagome, with sad in his eyes. He just couldn't believe that her memories were gone, completely _GONE_.

Kagome gave him a death glare, " what the fuck are u looking at you mortal bitch" she said pointing a finger at him, she looked down, so her eye wouldn't show, her beings were covering her eyes and she whispered, "Kaijin" and a blow of air came and blow Inuyasha to the wall.

Inuyasha felt he's back with pain, wend he hit the wall, and he thought. _What in the world was that?_ Miss. Higurashi gasps, and looked at kagome. "Kagome, I told u not to use your spells on your friends!" Kagome looked at her mother with the right eye and the other was still covering from her beings. " Mother, this boy is not my friend, he is a stupid little bustard, who I don't know, the only friends I have are in America, and they're far away," she yelled.

Inuyasha try to get up slowly, every thing in he's mine was a total confusion, _her memories are gone? She can use spells? What would happen to kagome? Will she ever be my friend again?_ He thought, but he just couldn't take it. Tears were starting to come out of his eyes, just thinking about kagome, made him cry. But he stops the tears and looked at kagome one's more.

"UGH! YOU BITCH, STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She yelled one's more and was about to use her spell's again, but she stop, wend she looked at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha what the fucking hell are you looking at me?_ She thought to her self.

"I'm sorry, about what happen to you, but please can we become friends again, ill help you remember your memories back," he said.

And by that, kagome gave Inuyasha another death glare,_ who is he trying to fool Huh? _" You're kidding, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, "no" he said.

"Oh go to hell, I would never be your friend" she turned, and headed to the stirs, wend she felt a hand on her arm, she immediately pull her arm away, " don't you ever touch me you bitch!" she yelled.

"Kagome just let me be your friend" Inuyasha just wanted to help her memories back.

"No" she yelled.

"Why?" he ask.

"There are two reasons why. One you are just a mortal, and NOT a gothic, two is because I just don't like you. Got it" then she just continue to walk to her room.

"Kagome, just let me help you please" he pleased

She stop on her tracks and yelled, "Like I said, NO!"

_Kagome…why are you like this?_ He ask him self.

"Oh and one more thing, your name _Inuyasha_ what kind of name is that? I mean come on I understand Josh or Mark but 'Inuyasha'. If I'm not mistaken it means dog demon in Japanese right?" she mocks him. And she just left to her room running. He try's to go after her, but he was frozen, but not because he was scare, but because she put him in a spell so he won't fallow her.

And before she shot the door, she yelled one's more, " oh and _Dog demon_, consider me and you enemies from now on got it" and by that she slam her door.

Miss. Higurashi got to him and gives him a big hug. " Sorry Inuyasha, just give her some time ok" he just nodded.

"Well ill see you next time ok, and take care" Miss. Higurashi waves her hand, meaning good-bye.

Wend she closed the door, she her applause behind her. " Bravo, bravo. Mom well done I still don't get it how you make him believe you, I mean if that was me I wouldn't believe you at all" she said smiling.

"Well you have to know your mother very well, but enough about that, would u mine to tell me why you lie to him and may me lie as well?" she ask with a confusion look.

"Mother, I really hate him, I don't want to know anything about him," she answered

"Well why not?" she asks.

" Look mother I really don't want to tell you, just leave me be, ok" she answered

"Fine" miss Higurashi said.

" Well I'm going to sleep, good night mom" she said and went to her room. _That was awesome, I still can't believe that Inuyasha believe my mother?_ She ask her self

Kagome was waiting for every one to go to sleep, but it was still 9: 56 pm.

"Ugh! Come on make the time go, I hate waiting" she said whit a angry voice.

----------/

Inuyasha's part

Inuyasha was waking home, but he keeps thinking of the words that kagome said to him and what he heard from her mother. It was still painful. "Kagome…how…why, why don't you want to become friends with me again, I mean I knew you sins we were little. U move to America and you lose your memories, and wend I tell you that you're my friend you wont believe me. Why?" he ask him self wile walking home.

_I just don't like you!_ Inuyasha was still thinking what she said. Douse words keep coming back like a tape recorder, over and over and over again. He just couldn't take it anymore.

It started to rain, and he hurries in side the house. He opens the door and saw Sango and miroku there, waiting for him. "You guy's what are you doing here?" he asks.

Sango runs to Inuyasha and helps him to get out of the wet jacket he had on. "We just came to see if what kagome had said was true" miroku answer.

"So? Was she telling the truth, you know about telling you that she didn't know you, and that this was her first time here in Japan?" sango asks with a worry face.

Wend Inuyasha heard what sango ask him, he didn't know what to do or what to say, he just nodded.

"So is true?" Miroku Said with a surprise look.

"Yea, well sort of" Inuyasha said, he sat in the floor with the others.

"Come on, tell us, what happen to kagome?" both miroku and sango ask.

Inuyasha sigh and told them the story. In three minutes' he finish the story, and the coffee on the table was getting cold.

Sango started to cry she just didn't believe it. "Your lying Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"I wish I was Sango, but is true." He said. Tears were coming out of his eyes._ Come on Inuyasha don't cry maybe she will be your friend again._ He thought to him self.

Miroku held Sango in he's arms. "Shh! Don't cry my dear sango. We will help her out trust me"

"So do you have any idea how?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku just looked at Inuyasha, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Well is getting late, miroku and sango your welcome to stay here" Inuyasha said. "Tomorrow there's no school will plane something in the morning" he said, and walks to his room.

Back at Kagome's house

"So finally every one is asleep. Well let's get started." Kagome was planning something for his _friend _Inuyasha. She gets up from her bed and sits on the floor she grabs a knife and cuts her wrist. The blood was dripping in her floor.

"Darkness upon me let me see the one with the pier heart, and let me be the one who seeks it. I call upon the power of the darkness star and bring sadness in this world. I call the mirror and let me see the on I want. He's name is Inuyasha" she spoke.

Kagome gave a evil smile. Wend a black mirror appears in front of her. In side of that mirror was some one in there. She looked inside of it. " Aw how cute, he is sleeping" she said "Ha, ha , ha, this is going to be fun" kagome got in inuyasha's dreams.

inuyashadreams

inuyasha was walking with a girl , kagome didnt know who it was. she cound't see her face. _who is that?_kagome ask her self.

"inuyasha why did you take me here?" the girl ask.

Kagome coud see that she had long black hair."inuyasha ..come on answer me, woud u?" the girl ask again.

"Keh! shut up Kikyo just let me do what i had to ok, i told i was going to take you some were and thats what im doing" inuyasha spoke with a angry voice.

_now i see that girl is kikyo, that bitch!_ kagome yelled to her self. she was walking off wend she hear a scream.

"what? what's going on?"Kagome hurry to see what was happening, but sudently she saw something it was big, like a monster,_ what in the fucking hell is that?_ she thought to her self.

she was looking for inuyasha and kikyo, "damit were are they?" she sream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" kagome heard a scream and she run to see who it was.then she was a hand in the floor.

"woah!" kagome was in shock. she didnt know what was that. then sudently she heard a voice bihind her.

"Kagome long time no see huh?" kagome looked to see who it was but she didnt see anyone."come one kagome dont u know who am i?" that voice ask again.

she didnt know were to turend now.and heard inuyasha's voice asking for help._whats going on here?_kagome ask her self.

what will happen. who know's well i do >. well i have to go bye , but ill try to update my stirys later oh and thanks for the reveiw


	4. Chapter 8

A/n: dude's and dudett's, I had to type this fucking chapter again cuz sins I'm and idiot, guess what I erase it. Yea I'm just and idiot, but ill did the story again, and almost did the chapter like the last one. (I hope) anyways see ya all next time toddles R&R

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 8:Strange things

Kagome was confused of what Inuyasha had created in his dreams. _Man! Is Inuyasha having a nightmare? Oh! Come on kagome Inuyasha one of the dude's that you've known sins you whole life is having a nightmare._

"Kagome" kagome looked back at the person who was calling her name, but she couldn't see him, the forest had big trees. _What now? Dose Inuyasha knows I'm here, I don't think so…right?_ Kagome just ran through the forest.

"Man! Inuyasha has some weird imaginati-" she was cut off wend she heard some one cry. It more sounded like a child's cry, "ugh! This is no use, I can't see anything" she stops on her tracks and begin to think for a minute. "Wait maybe my spells can work" she raise her hands up in the air, and closes her eyes' "Vimuku" she yelled.

A dark light surrounded Kagome; as she was glowing two back wings appear behind her back. She opens her eyes and finds her self-flouting in mid air. " All right my spells work" then wile she was looking, as before she heard that cry again. She looked down, "ah! There he is" she slowly flu down and lands on the floor like a feather, she try's to ask the kid a question but he didn't heard anything, that's wend it hit her.

"Man! I forgot he can't hear me, he can't even see me, fuck now how am I going to know what going on!" then kagome heard a girls scream, she turned back, "that's kikyo ill bet" she yelled.

Kagome looked back at the kid, as he was razing his head kagome began to twitch on her eyes. _Am I seeing things or is this Inuyasha as a child?_ Inuyasha stand up and started running toward the scream they heard. "Hey Inuyasha are you going, oh wait I forgot he cant hear me" kagome just ran after him.

Inuyasha and kagome where running for five minutes._ Man! He knows how to run fast!_ She thought. Inuyasha stop in his tracks, he began to treble of fear he was scare. Wend kagome catch up to Inuyasha, kagome gasp for air, that's wend she pay a tension to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was still trebling wend kagome looked at what Inuyasha was looking.

"Whoa! What is that? Is that a demon holding kikyo?" she asks. Inuyasha's eyes were beginning to field with water. _Ok this is weird. _Kagome thought and looked over to kikyo but there was something weird about it, she just couldn't see the demon, to her the demon-looked black she just couldn't see his face.

She tries to get closer but she was blown away. "What the? Was that a shill?" she asks, that's wend the demon open his mouth and began to speak.

"So your Inuyasha am I right," he laughs. Inuyasha just glares at him " inu…Inuyasha…get out of…here" kikyo told him to run away; she knew she was going to die. _What the hell? That's darkens voice?_ Kagome thought.

"Aw! Is my sweety scared?" kikyo just tremble, she try to speak again, but sins the demon had his hand on her neck she couldn't breath that much, and her oxygen was getting weaker and weaker.

"Look if you don't try anything, ill promised to make your death quick and painless" the demon spoke with a smile on her face. "No! Don't dare kill her, please don't kill kikyo" he plea and beg. _I knew it Inuyasha loved her. _

Inuyasha ran towards to the demon, but he got Inuyasha and threw him to a tree. Inuyasha slowly got up and started to walk slowly again towers kikyo._ Ill bet the demon is going to kill her, I can help but I'm not going to, I'm just going to lay back and watch the show and busies I came to make Inuyasha suffer._

"Well lets began shall we" Inuyasha gasped and made forward to help her. The demon only laugh and shot him aside. Inuyasha looked up in horror as he saw the demon grab a knife and gracefully jams it into kikyo's chest. Inuyasha gasped in horror: he twisted it in side her stomach. Kagome and Inuyasha could hear bones cracking. Kikyo's screaming echoing through inuyasha and kagome's ears. "COOL!" kagome yelled, to her this was her favourite part of a horror movie. The demon only smile. He pushed the knife further into her stomach, his clawed hand actually in the wound now. Inuyasha and kagome could hear kikyo gasp for air. The blade went right through her lung.

"Keh! She wouldn't last very long now." Kagome said._ Man! I wish I had some popcorn._

The demon pulled out the knife and licked it clean. Let kikyo's body drop in the floor. He faced Inuyasha. "Your next" Inuyasha just kept looking at kikyo's body cover in her own blood. He ws just the shock, not moving, he was not breathing at all. "Well, well that's was fun" kagome gut up from where she was sitting, and walks toward kikyo's body. "Wow! This demon made a number on her body." She laugh for a bit, the she heard Inuyasha scream she turned were the demon was holding Inuyasha by the collar.

"Inuyasha better do something or he will die in he's nightmare…wait the would be wonderful." She laughs again, wend the demon was about to attack suddenly a white light came through the forest. The demon just drops Inuyasha and ran away, "aw! And it was getting good" she wine.

_Well I better leave; Inuyasha is about to wake up any minute now._ Kagome close her eyes and spoke "San" and kagome disappear.

Kagome open her eyes and look's around, then behind her she hear a yelled "KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled out of his lungs. _Ugh! Grate why of all the places I end it up in inuyasha's fucking room? Well sins the night hasn't come to and end, ill make him suffer a bit longer._

Inuyasha was treble ling in fear, he looked down and he was starting to cry, "Why. Why did I had to remember that memory!" he yelled in his pillow. Kagome was walking toward Inuyasha wend she stops on her tracks. _Wait did he just say memory? AW no wonders I haven't see kikyo in Japan because she is dead._ Kagome continue walking, she didn't care if kikyo was dead in fact it was perfect. Kagome was now in front of inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha was looking down and tears were coming out, that's wend he hear a genital voice. "Inuyasha?" kagome spoke. Inuyasha slowly looked up and there he saw kagome standing. _Good I got he a tension._ She began to walk slowly towards his other side of the bed. Inuyasha just looked at her from top to bottom._ It this a dream or a nightmare?_ Inuyasha thought for a minute, he was scare but happy at the same time.

Inuyasha looked at her one's more wend he smile._ This mush be a dream._ Inuyasha saw kagome wearing a green skirt and a white shirt. _ He thinks I'm my normal self._ Inuyasha just got out of bed and ran towers kagome and hugs her tightly. " Kagome you normal, back to you old self, thank god."

Kagome smile evilly she knew that her plan was working. "Inuyasha?" she said.

"What is it kagome" still hugging her.

"Are you afraid?" kagome ask.

"What do you mean kagome"?

"Like I said, are you afraid?" she ask one's more.

"No, not anymore, now that you're here with me" kagome just hugs him back, " Well Inuyasha you should be" Inuyasha pulls away from kagome. His eye got wide; he didn't understand what was going on. "Well Inuyasha you should be afraid, yea afraid of me" kagome began to glow a dark flame, she was looking down wend her bangs were covering her eyes, her clothes change, she was back to her gothic cloths.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha try to speak but he's words didn't come out. Kagome slowly raise her head and smile evilly. Inuyasha began to shake he close his eyes for a bit and then wend he open them her face was in front of his. "Kagome…wh-" he was cut off by her lips. Then kagome back away from him, she looked at him he was still like and ice. "Heh! Can't move Inuyasha?" she asks.

_What, what is she talking about I can mo-. _Inuyasha try to move his body but it was frozen._ What in the world is this, I can't move. _Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, " Kaijin" she said. And like before he was blown away to the wall.

The pain in his back was horrible, he fall down in the floor, kagome came close to him and kick him in the stomach. His breath came out, and not only that he began to chough up blood, he try to move his hand to his mouth to cover the blood, and the other one was holding kagome's trench coat.

"Let go you son of a bitch!" she punch him in the face and he flu to his table, wend he hit the table it broke in to a lot of pieces. His body began to twitch and kagome walk towers Inuyasha. "Huh? He's unconscious? Man! He is week. Oh well my time is up" kagome was walking toward the shadow wend she looked over her shoulder, "Inuyasha your lucky I didn't kill you, but next time ill will" and by that she was gone.

_Next morning_

Sango was waking up and so was miroku, "Good morning sango" miroku was rubbing sango's but like always.

**Slap!**

"Dam it miroku, how many time's I have to tell you that my butt is not your toy, got it?" miroku nodded wile rubbing his swore cheek.

"Hey sango?"

She answer's "yea what is it?"

"Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?"

Sango shook her head, as mining 'no'. "Hey miroku you know I feel sorry for Inuyasha, I mean kikyo die and now that kagome is back she doesn't remember a thing about him or us, I still cant believe Inuyasha suffer a lot, I mean it happen a year after kagome had left to America. And Inuyasha loved kagome so much, but he also loved kikyo, but remember wend we found kikyo and Inuyasha in the forest. Kikyo was dead, and Inuyasha went mental. He was just a kid, and I still don't understand how kikyo had die that day" sango ha begun to cry wend miroku hug her.

"Come on sango don't cry, we will help her trust me we will" miroku try to make sango happier, "yea your right, we cant give up now right?"

"Hey lets wake up Inuyasha"

"Yea ok" both of them miroku and sango walk up stairs and walk in inuyasha's bedroom door. Sango knock three times, but no one answer. "let me try sango, ill bet Inuyasha snore and he didn't heard you knock." He knocks on his door very loud, but like before no one answer.

That's wend sango gave each other worry look. "Hey sango I'm going to open the door by forces. I don't think Inuyasha is sleeping" miroku step back and kick the door real hard.

On his last try he gave a big push and broke the door open, miroku looked to see if Inuyasha was sleeping but they didn't found him in his bed. Wend sango ran inside she walk on the other side of the bed, her eyes got wide, "EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" she yelled looking at Inuyasha lying there. He's mouth was cover in blood and he had a lot of cuts everywhere.

"INUYASHA!" miroku scream, he ran towards Inuyasha to check if Inuyasha was alive. "Sango give me a hand here, he's still alive!" he yelled. "Ha, ha, ha so they found him, pathetic, he is just unconscious" kagome looked back "what the? Ok weird I think I sense Mss.Tashima and Darken…maybe I'm hallucinating" she took her a tension back toward the floating mirror, where she could see sango and miroku helping out Inuyasha._ Hmm… now that I think about it, I think I heard Darkens voice in inuyasha's dream could it be…Na! Maybe is my imagination._

Kagome made the mirror disappear and got ready for the day. ._ A/n: it was Saturday so no one went to school._ She walks out of the room and shut the door._ May be I should call Darken to see how he is and the others to ill be they missed me._

"Man! Kagome is getting good, who knew that she would be like this" a young boy ask "well she did became a gothic wend she was eleven years old darken" a woman answer.

"What ever Tashima" darken glare at her.

"Ah! Shut up" she glare back. "You do know that Naraku gave me this job so I can take care of kagome, and she is not a vampire yet, but you, you're a vampire and I still dot know how can you stand the sun!"

"Hey have you ever think that is because of Naraku's spell?" he mumbles.

"Oh yea I forgot…not!" she gave him a death glare. "Anyways, darken can I ask you a question?

"Yea what is it?"

"How did you kill that girl …uh…kikyo five years ago?" Tashima asks.

"Well is a secret" she gave him another glare._ Idiot._

"Well u better tell kagome that you're here or ells"

"I will. I will, but not now, wend the time is right" darken just smile and walk away from Tashima._ One's again he is a idiot._

A/N well people I have to go but thanks for reading it I have to go to bed cuz 4:25 am and I need to go to sleep because in four hours I have to got to work well see ya.


	5. Chapter 9

A/n: hey people, well I got my Internet back, yay! But still I'm a little tired from working, I just came back and I didn't felt like sleeping so I'm continuing the story.

Well I better stop yapping and get to the story and thanks to all the people who review, well like my brother says, (Watashi, ja ne koraimaya!) if you're the people that don't understand Japanese then I don't feel sorry for you is ok, for me is a lot of work me being half Japanese and the other half Hispanic is not easy, any who I'm going to shut the hell up cuz I know you want to read the story. Toddles (R&R)

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 9: New friend

"Ugh! This is boring, I have nothing to do, aw man! I need some action, anything" kagome wine, she was bored, it was a Saturday and nothing fun was happening.

"Kagome look stop waning and go out side, or something, is a beautiful day out side and you're here wasting you energy" kagome's mom yelled at her, " ah shut up mother, you know that the only time I go out side is wend is at night time and you know that" miss. Higurashi put her hands on kagome's ear and pull her out side, "Mom! What the hell are you doing?" she screams.

"You stay out side and have fun like you usto, understand!" and Miss, Higurashi close the door in front of her face before kagome would say anything.

"Ah! Man" kagome was walking in the streets to find something to do, _Wait a minuet I wonder what happen to Inuyasha ill bet he is in the hospital by now or something. _Kagome looked and saw a park. "Wait this is where I usto play six years ago, I still can believe that this park is till here" a smile came to kagome's face, she missed all the fun she usto have with every one, but then wend Inuyasha got in her mine, she just got more mad and angry, wishing that he was dead.

Kagome walks towards the park, she sees that normal people kept looking at her. _Ok I'm beginning to think that the people don't want me here, oh whatever there not the boss of me. _She got in a swing and the kids gave her a scared look, but there was one little girl who had a smile on her face. _Ok this is weird she is not scare._

"Do you want to come and play with me?" the little girl asks.

Kagome gave the little girl a confusion look, the little girl was not scare, for the very first time a kid is not scare of her, and she looked a lot more younger then the other kids in the park, "uh…o…k…" the little girl grabs kagome's hand and pull her to the sand box.

"Oh wait little girl I'm not going to playing the sand box, my clothes are going to get dirty" kagome stop in her tracks.

"Is ok, you can wash them right?" the girl ask one's more.

"Yea but I ju-" she got cut off wend she looked at the little girls face, she had a sad look in her eyes, " Ok fine ill play with you" the girl just jump of joy, kagome took of her trench coat and put it in the grass so it wont get full of sand.

"Um…what's your name little girl?" kagome sat in the sand, still trying not to get to dirty.

"Is Misaki, and yours?" kagome gave a sad smile, "is kagome, glad to meet you Misaki".

"How old are you, and do you have any parents?" kagome asks again._ Well of cores she has, the way she's driest ill bet she is even rich. _

"I'm six and I do have a father but my mother die not to long ago" Misaki kept looking at the sand house they were building. "Oh sorry to hear that" kagome gave Misaki a smile trying to cheer her up.

Ten minuets pass and it started to rain. " Ah man! Is raining, come on Misaki we have to go home, is starting to rain, and my house if far away and I need to run as well!" she yelled

Kagome got her trench coat and put it on, "well if you want to, you can come to my house in till the rain stops" Misaki told her.

"I don't want to be a bother, and ill bet your dad will get mad" Misaki shook her head, "no he wont get mad, he is there back home. Come on lets go before it starts to rain harder." Misaki pull kagome's hand and they both run towards misaki's house.

_In Inuyasha's house_

"Sango how's Inuyasha?" miroku ask.

"Well not good, how did this happen, we never heard a noise coming from here yesterday night so I don't get it?" sango looked at Inuyasha in bed she was breathing slowly and he had cut's in his face from the table that crack wend he landed on it.

" I don't know sango, something or someone came here and try to kill him, or at lease make him suffer, but I hope he can te-"he was ct off wend he heard noises from inuyasha's mouth. He was talking in he's sleep; miroku sat next to him to here what he was talking about.

"Ka…kagome…please change…please change back…to your…normal…self...please." Inuyasha was begging her in his dream's, miroku saw Inuyasha, he was sweating and shaking in his sleep.

"Poor Inuyasha, who knew he would be like this, I kinda feel sorry for him" sango touch his forehead, "whoa he is burning up, ill see if he has any medicine." Miroku just looked worry, _why, why are bad things happing now?_ He thought for a minute.

_Back with kagome_

Kagome and Misaki ran as hard as they can to get to misaki's house, "o…k… this is…my…house…" she was trying to breath, her air was out by all the running. Kagome looked up, "Damn! That's your house? Is so freaking big!" she yelled wed she had a good look at the house, it look like a big mansion.

"Come kagome, come and meet my father!" kagome just look shock, and nodded. Wend she got in, she gaze on the ceiling; it had lots of lights and bright, "wow! I still can't believe that you live here" she look everywhere, fancy stirs, cups, well every thing was fancy.

"Aw! I see we have a guest here?" kagome heard a man's voice behind her, she turned around, and the man was surprise by her. "Oh father this is my new friend her name is kagome, she's nice, well like it was raining and I didn't want her to get w-" Misaki was cut off by kagome. "So what Misaki was saying is that I live far from here, she told me to come here so I wont get wet, but I guess I should leave, sorry" kagome bow down and was about to leave wend she heard misaki's father's voice, "no don't worry, is still raining and your going to get wet, and ill bet that a gothic like you would hate the water."

"See I told you he wont get mad" Misaki grab kagome's hand and takes her to her dad. "Dad this is kagome, kagome this is my dad his name is Naraku" kagome gave a small smile and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Naraku" kagome spoke.

"Me too, nice to meet you, kagome." Naraku shakes her hand. _I finally found you kagome._

"Anyway dad me and kagome are going to play in my room ok" Misaki took kagome's hand and drag her up stirs, "I cant wait in till I show you my toys" kagome just smile._ Aw man! I'm stock in a little girl's room._

Both Misaki and kagome got in side of the room and shot the door. "So there you have it, the legendary Kagome Higurashi." Naraku turned face to face to the boy behind him. "Yea she is the one, she's a special girl, and she may not be a vampire like us, not yet. But she has special powers don't you think darken?"

"Keh! She is nice and pretty and may be sweet, not to mention her blood. But she is the one we been looking over hundreds of years" darken give Naraku a confusion look._ What can he be planning?_ He thought for a second, and then some one opens misaki's door room, darken immediately hides behind the couch.

"Hey Misaki I'm going to call my mother so she wont get worry ok!" kagome yelled over the door of Misaki's room, " ok" Misaki replay.

She was walking down from the fancy stirs, she stop for a minute, and then pick up the phone. Darken looked at her, he was really happy to see her up close, but he had to wait for the moment to tell kagome he is here.

"_Hello"_

"Hey mother, was up?"

"_Kagome where are you, I was afraid that you had disappear" said her mother with a relief voice._

"Yea what ever, listen I'm in one of my friends house ill be back home wend the rain stops ok"

"_Ok honey, take care"_

**Click!**

"Man! I'm hungry, I need some food, hey Misaki?" she yelled from down stirs to misaki's her room. "Yea kagome what is it?" she yelled back. "Misaki I'm hungry can you give me some food, please?" she wine.

"Ok ill be there, just go to the kitchen and ill be there ok kagome"

"All right"

"Hey Darken?"

"Yea?" he response

"Why are we hiding?" Naraku asks.

"Becau-"darken didn't speak, he got cut off wend he saw Naraku hading with him. "Whoa dude chill out man! Get away!" He yelled. "Jeez you scare the fuck out of me!"

"He, he, well I wanted to scare you and that's what I did dint I?" darken gave Naraku a death glare.

"What ever I'm going to sleep, I need food at night" he was walking off wend he herd naraku's voice again. "Hey darken did kagome ever saw sesshomaru?

"No not yet, but she will meet him tomorrow Sunday, you know she has classes tomorrow" darken turned and walk again to his room.

---------------/

"Well Misaki I have to go now to my house, but ill come and visit some times ok." Misaki gave kagome a hug and nodded. "Well Mr. Naraku, thanks but I have to go and it was nice of you to let me stay wile it rain."

"No problem, I hope to see you later." Both of Naraku and Misaki waive good-bye and kagome left. "Well done Misaki, oh wait I mean kana" Misaki was glowing purple and turned to a girl that had no smile, she had a motionless look in her eyes.

"Yes father, thank you."

Kagome was running to her house, she wasn't paying attention and she bumps into sango. _Holy shit is sango!_

A/N: well people I have to go, and sorry but I guess you have to wait till next time. I know this chapter is kinda boring, sorry for that, but ill try to make the next chapter much better. Well I have to go and ill see ya next week. Toddles.

Kasierdarkmoon ♪ ♫ ♪♫


	6. kasier's note sorry every one

Hey ppl sorry but I think you have to wait in till the other chapters, cuz my computer is broken and I have to go get it fix. Anywho ill try to update soon and thanks to all or your reviews, buti have to go, I mean I know I prmised to finish the storry before school but I guess I have to brake it, because you know my com/ is broken but tryst me ill try to update as soon as I get my computer back. Well see ya dude's and dudetts.

kasierdarkmoon


	7. Chapter 10

a/n:Hey every one, well you can see that I have my computer back and internet…any who im in school and is becoming a lot more harder to finish this story…but ill try hard to finish it… cuz I know u all been waiting for the then chapter, well I guess here it is And sorry for the late updates…. Well I guess you want to read the story now, well ok dudes and dudett's here it is. Toddles.

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 10: Inuyasha wounded

_Holy shit is sango!_

Kagome was walking back home; she new that if she didn't came after the rain stop her mother will go crazy. "Man! Why me, I had to be stock with a little kid. But something about her was scary…" kagome mumble. She notices that every one was looking at her; she started to give evil glares to every one around her.

Kagome was looking side to side giving glares that's wend she accidentally bump in to some one, " hey! Watch were your going mortal," she yelled. Kagome notice that it was a girl, that's wend that girl raise her head up and looked at kagome.

_Holy shit is sango!_ She yelled in her mine. Kagome just looked away and kept walking away pretending not to notice her. She was about to cross the road wend sango spoke, " kagome is that you"

_Dam it!_ Kagome looked over her shoulder and spoke, "yea that's me, why are you asking?" sango looked at kagome with a smile and kagome just gave a glare. "Ok…so… can I help you?" kagome ask. She never intended to lie to sango and miroku but she had no choice.

"Yea…um…ok here is the thing your from my class…" sango stop talking for a minute and thought for a moment._ Ok now what do I say to her, if what Inuyasha speaks the truth then what im I going to do?_ She asks her self.

"Hello? Is some one there?" kagome ask hitting her head braking sango's thoughts, " uh…sorry, wait what was I saying?" kagome just role her eye's, " uh saying that I was from your class?" kagome spoke.

"Yea I think I was, sorry the thing is that my friend is wounded and I need to take this medicine to him" sango looked like she was about to cry. "Whoa! Hey look man! I need to get home but I hope your friend can get better" kagome said._ And I hope he dies._ She thought.

Sango just nodded. And looked at kagome walking away. Her eyes begin to fill up with water, "kagome!" she yelled. "The one who is wounded is Inuyasha!" Kagome just stop in her tracks. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look over her shoulder, and she didn't even turned around to face sango. She just looked up in the dark cloudy sky. "You know, I really don't care, I don't know him and just tell me why should I care?" she spoke with a cold and emotionless voice.

"What? What do u mean, we are your friends miroku, Inuyasha and me!" she yelled ones more wend kagome looked over her shoulder and smile. Why was she smiling? " Looked I have no clue of what your talking about, but you have some nerve talking to me like that, your lucky you're a girl, if you weren't you'll be dead by now" after that, kagome just started to walk again. "Oh and one more thing, get an umbrella cuz in five seconds it will start raining again." And then she started walking ones more.

_Wait what douse she means is going to start raining? Sango_ thought, that's wend it begin to rain again, just like kagome had said.

**Scenes change**

Kagome got home, she was wet all over and she was drenching, her trench coat was dripping water, but for kagome she didn't care. Kagome just walk in and find no one at home, "hey is anyone here?" but no one answer. Kagome just walk up her room wend she was getting closer up stairs she was hearing some noises, _what the? I wonder who is here?_ She was walking closer towards souta's room. She opens the door ready to attack, but she just got surprise, it was only her little brother and some kid, a weird kid.

"Ah! Souta?"

"Yea what is it?" he spoke with out taking his eyes away from the game they were playing. " Who is this little boy?" kagome didn't care if her family had some one over but her brother? Well she didn't know what to say cuz who can say that he might bring some one he shouldn't.

Souta just smile and the other kid kept looking at her, "oh is my new friend, sins we came back from America, why?" kagome just glare at souta and then to the other kid, "ok, well douse mother knows he's here?" souta just nodded.

Then the kid walk towards kagome, she just looked at him with a death glare, "Konnichi wa" the boy said.

Kagome just smile, _Ok I'm not going to be mean to a little kid. _She thought. "Konnichiwa, okenki desu ka to anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" the kid just smile and answer, " I'm ok and my name is shippo" kagome's eyes twitch. "Ok, you know how to speak English?" kagome was in shock. (A/n: ok here is what kagome said "okenki desu ka" means "how are you" "to" mean "and" & "Anata no namae wa nan desu ka" means "what's your name" just saying for the people who don't know Japanese.)

"Oh well shippo, nice to meet you"

Shippo just kept staring at her " man! You just look like that girl in my brothers picture!" kagome just gave shippo a confusion look.

"Your what?" she asks.

"Yea I have two older brothers, one is 17 years old and the other one has 25 years old?" kagome just kept looking at shippo with a weird look.

"No, no, I mean I look like a girl on one of your brothers picture? What do you mean?" shippo just smile, " yea. Maybe ill introduce you to them"

"No thanks, any who souta ill be in my room ok" souta just nodded again. Kagome walk out of his room. _The little kid has older brothers huh? _She though wail she was walking toward her room. " Hmm…what douse he mean that I look just like ' the girl in his brothers picture'?

Meanwhile over at Inuyasha's house, miroku was sitting in a chair next to the bed were Inuyasha was sleeping, " ok this is not right? I mean how can Inuyasha be this wounded, but it looks like some one came here, but who though?" miroku walk out of Inuyasha's room, and heard the front door open. "Miroku I'm home with the medicine" sango said. Miroku looked at her but some thing was wrong with her; her face was pale like if she was dead, she was wet of all the raining.

"Sango what happen to you, you look like if you had seen a ghost" sango just drop the medicine in the floor and she was about to faint, miroku grab her before she would hit the floor, "miroku…I saw…kagome…"

Miroku try to calm her down, but she just keep crying, she wouldn't believe that kagome had change, and that she had lost her memories, the friend she knew along time ago was gone. And nothing will bring her back now. Miroku was about to ask something wend they heard noises coming from Inuyasha's room.

Miroku and sango run to Inuyasha's room and looked inside, Inuyasha was sitting in his bed; he was cover in sweat, in his eyes looked like he didn't have a soul.

Inuyasha kept mumbling some words under his breath, "kag…kago…me…"miroku walk towards to Inuyasha to here what he was saying, he bend down and looked at Inuyasha. "Kag…kagome…" Inuyasha spoke.

Miroku just got in shock, " what did he say?" sango ask. "Miroku are you ok? What did Inuyasha said?" miroku jus looked down and let his beings cover his eyes. " He said kagome…" miroku spoke with a soft voice.

Sango gasp, she turned around and look at Inuyasha, he was still sitting in his bed he looked like he was in some kind of trance. Sango walk towards Inuyasha she was trying so hard not to cry. "Inuyasha?" she asks with a gentle soft voice.

Inuyasha was still sitting there like as if he was the only one in that room.

"Aww…is something wrong with him? Poor Inuyasha, what a waits of life" a cold voice spoke both miroku and sango try to find who was speaking.

A/n: sorry dudes but I got to go because I have a lot more thing to do but ill up date really soon like in 3 days yep ! anywho im so sorry about the late updates. But here the 10 chapter well see ya .


	8. note! sorry every one

Hey ppl im SO SORRY ! I THINK I HAVE TO UPDATE MY STORY LATER CUZ SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH MY COM/ AND I CANT TYPE THE STORY BUT ILL PROMISES THAT ILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORY WEND I GUET MY COM BACK WELL SEE YA.


	9. chapter 11,12

_Hey u guys sorry for this late update I know I suck…and I'm sorry for that but here is the story for u all and thanks for being patients, so I made 2 chapters and put them all together, yay! So now u don't have to get mad at me! So here is the story and enjoy. Toddles._

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru is what? TEACHER!

"_Aww…is something wrong with him? Poor Inuyasha what a waist of life"_

Inuyasha was there still sitting in the bed, he look like he was under a spell, he look like an empty shell. Sango and miroku where there just trying to see what they can do to help, "hey miroku?" sango asks.

"Yea sango what is it?" miroku answer.

" Do you think that Inuyasha was really mad and sad so he try to take his anger on his room by kicking and punching everything?" she spoke with a soft voice.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, but where do you think he got all douse bruises from?" he ask with a concern voice. Sango just stay standing there, she was really sad because Inuyasha hade to suffer.

Her eyes were fill with tears, she started to walk towards inuyasha's bed, "Inuyasha?" she asks. Wend she got closer a voice from the shadows spoke. "Aww…is something wrong with him? Poor Inuyasha …what a waist of life" both miroku and sango looked around to see where that voice was coming from, it was raining out side and the thunders hit the ground and made the light go off.

The voice spoke again "inuyasha why are you like this? Is it because of kikyo or kagome?" the two words that he spoke; reacted on inuyasha it was 'kikyo and kagome'. Inuyasha looked up and sango and miroku saw how inuyasha's face was like. "Miroku look at inuyasha? His face he look almost dead" sango spoke with a shaky voice.

Sango was right, inuyasha looked like he was almost dead, he was pale, in his eye looked like there were no soul, no life, nothing. "Oh so I see…you do remember, about what happen five years ago, wend kikyo died." the voice in the shadows spoke.

"Hey miroku?" sango whisper. "Can you here that voice? Is sounds like it belongs to a boy?" miroku just nodded. "Yea I can here it," he whispers back.

He sound German, his voice is soft and gentle, yet cold and emotionless. She thought. 

"You know inuyasha you were supposes to die along with that girl kikyo" inuyasha was just listening to him; he said nothing to him, just sitting there in his bed like a good dog. "Well inuyasha don't worry, you will be with her soon, just don't let your guard down" he laugh and left, "ill see you soon" and with that he disappear.

"That was him…" inuyasha spoke with a soft voice. Sango and miroku looked over inuyasha; "inuyasha are you ok?" miroku spoke. "Yea I'm fine…" inuyasha just kept steering in the ceiling.

"Inuyasha…" sango spoke. Inuyasha just looked slowly towards her. Wend sango looked at him she jumps back a little. _Whoa he looks scary…_she thought.

"What happen to you? Where did you get all those bruises" miroku yelled at him, inuyasha just looked at him with out no motion, he open his mouth slow and spoke " I did them by my self." He lied.

"What? Why?"

"Just for fun" inuyasha said, his word, they didn't had any motion, no life, he just spoke like as if he was about to die and never cared about it.

"Why did you do this is n-"

"Don't worry you guys, I was just practicing my martial arts and well I was to strong…"inuyasha interrupted miroku.

"But?" sango just felt so bad, the poor guy; he is suffering because he lost one of his friends again.

"Look you guys thanks for worrying about me but I'm ok…really" inuyasha just smile, just to not make his friends worry so much._ I can't let them know that kagome did…no it wasn't kagome she just couldn't, it must be some one that just wanted to hurt me, to kill me. I know it, but who was it? _Inuyasha thought.

--------------

"…You have no idea inuyasha…" kagome spoke, while looking in the floating mirror. Her evil smile, the look in her eyes, she just wanted to kill him now, but she had to wait for the right time, in till then she had to make him suffer.

--------

Next day

"HOLY SHIT! IS 6.30AM I FORGOT I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" kagome yelled, she just woke up from bed. "Come on kagome hurry, this is your second day of school" Miss. Higurashi said, "You don't what to be late do you?"

"Aya! Man of all the days I had to be in the Internet at 3:00 am, well I cant help my self, I was talking to darken and the others." Kagome was in a happy mood, but like always she got dress in black, black trench coat, black boots and this time she was wearing a black skirt that had chains around. _I cant believe I was talking to darken, he told me that he had a surprise for me I wonder what it is?_ Her thoughts were on her friends in America, she had forgotten about inuyasha and the others.

Kagome was running to school she was going to be late if she didn't get there in time, "bloody hell! Why do I have school on Sundays?" she mumble.

She started to run more faster, she was just so tire, the long way to her school was far and she only had and hour to get there. But she didn't care, well maybe she did but she just kept thinking about yester day night.

Flash back 

In the Internet

**Vampire death:** hey darken was up?

**Darkness:** hey kagome.

**Vampire death:** lol. So how's every 1?

**Darkness:** there ok, but what about u?

**Vampire death:** I'm fine, just tire.

**Darkness: **y tire ?-?

**Vampire death: **lol…bc…I almost kill inuyasha

**Darkness: **really? How?

**Vampire death:** well ill tell u later k.

**Darkness: . **any who…I have a little surprise 4 u.

**Vampire death:** Really what is it? -

**Darkness: **ill show u tomorrow, cuz I g2g k, c ya.

**Vampire death: ** k c ya..

Darkness has log off.

Vampire death has log off.

End of flash back 

"Man I wonder what did he got for me?" she spoke while running in the hallways trying to get to her classroom. And it was orchestra, she enters the room and every one was staring at her.

"Who's that girl"?

"Donno, but she looks scary"

"Well I think she looks hot"

Kagome ignore all the whispering, she was looking for the teacher. But the teacher was not there yet so she sat down on the last row in the back. And then something surprise her, the only one that went inside was INUYASHA.

_What? He has this class too!_ She yelled in her mine, man how she wanted her to kill him so badly, but she had to be patient, no mater what she was still a student in school.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was getting up from bed, she was cover in bandanas, and was so tire, his brothers and mother doesn't know about what happen to him, he just told them that she had kick him self while practicing his martial arts.

"Ahh…man this hurts, but I have to get ready for school." He carefully got up from his bed and got dress, he was just not him self.

"I wonder if kagome has my class today?" he cover his bandads with a black shirt, and his blue uniform.(A/n: ok here is the thing, I think I didn't make it clear. Inuyasha is not a hanyou; well not now (XD) he has his normal silver hair but not dog hears. Ok. He is just a mortal. Ok just wanted to make u sure about that.)

While inuyasha was walking to school, he didn't say hi to his friends he just gave them a smile and left for his class room, both miroku and sango thought he just need it a little time alone.

"Ok I have orchestra today…oh yea my brother…god lee" he mumble.

He was walking in the classroom, but stop wend he got closer to the door of the class, he heard whispering., that's wend he knew that he has kagome for his orchestra classroom. His heart was beating fast and he was a little nerves.

He waited three minutes, he took a long breath and walk in the classroom. That's wend he saw kagome sitting on the last row, next to the sit that was his. Inuyasha looked at her, he just smile in return he got a glare from kagome.

Normal part

Kagome looked right at inuyasha, she just glares at him. _I wonder…if his wounds are heel yet…yea right. _She thought she gave an evil smile, that's wend inuyasha sat next to her.

"Hi" he said.

"What do you want mutt face?"

"Uh…mutt…face?" inuyasha said with confusing voice.

"Look cut the crap, what do you want? And who is the teacher in this classroom?" she ask still covering her normal voice.

"Well the teacher is someone I hate, that's everything I can tell you," he said with a disgusted voice.

_Someone he hates? Whoa this is weird. The only person he hates is…_she was cut off by her thought wend she heard 'professor' she looked at the door, her eyes got wide in shock. "What the hell…" she mumbles._ Its…its._ (A/n: can you guess who this person is?)

_ITS SESSHOMARU! _She yelled in her mine.

Well end of this chapter…nah! Just kidding. Like I said. I told you all that I put two chapters together, any who here is the next chapter.

---------------------

Chapter 12: A new student

ITS SESSHOMARU! She yelled in her mine.

Kagome jump up wend she saw sesshomaru in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute, _so she is here, my sweet vampire princess._ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome just took a jump back, "who is this person?" she lied, she knew who this person really was, she just try to get inuyasha to believe her. "Oh kagome don't you remember is my brother sesshomaru, he is the orchestra teacher, and the best teacher of the year, and the bitch I hate"

"Look mutt face, like I said before, I don't have any memory of you or that man!" she pointed at sesshomaru. "Hey! You the new student right?" kagome look at sesshomaru. "Yea…I mean yes sir?"

"Uh…don't be so modest. Just say your name and I need to see what kind of instrument do you play and if you can be first chair you know ect." kagome just shot him a glare. She took a long breath and spoke. "My name is kagome higurashi, I play a violin and viola, flute, and clarinet. And I can play the devils trill song and some other ones too." She spoke with an emotionless voice. (A/n: ok ppl here is what I mean, u know that song devils trill, well if you haven't heard it before, is because you've never knew it was real, and yes it is real, any who if you want to hear that song tell me and ill show you were to go so you can hear it ok back to that chapter.)

"Ah I see. Do you have your violin right now?" sesshomaru asks._ She hasn't change a bit; I guess she can still play that song too. _Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome just stood there standing still in front of every one, " kagome right? Well can you tell me were was that song Devils Trill found, or who made it?" sesshomaru asks.

She just nodded, "yea… is about a man who sole his soul to the devil, in order to make that song." She spoke.

Every one from the classroom was shook from what they heard. "Ok please tell me that you know the story, if not then you all are slow," she said. She laughs at that point.

"Well kagome, can you show us what it sounds like?" sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded as a 'yes' she put hey violin in her shoulder, and put some rosin on her bow before playing the song.

Inuyasha gave sesshomaru a glare; sesshomaru just took his eyes off of inuyasha and looked at kagome. _My dear princess kagome, you have been reborn back to this lifetime and that's good, every one is been looking for you. Is sad that you forgot your memories the vampire I usto know, is gone._ Sesshomaru thought as he took and eye towards kagome.

Kagomebegan to play, the song started fast, her fingers and bow move fast, every one just gasp as they watch her play, 'what a beautiful song' inuyasha though. He stair at her, his eyes got wide, he had never heard such beautiful song before. They way kagome was playing it was so gentle, and amassing that made kagome look like if she as an angel.

Kagome open her eyes a little, she gave a smile towards inuyasha, that's wend sesshomaru notice something weird. "What the hell…" he said in a low voice. _She…she has fangs! But how?_

"What was that for?" inuyasha said to him self. Kagome finish playing, and open her eyes to find every one looking at her, staring at her, as if they were amaze of how kagome play, that's made kagome get nerves. "Uh…now what?" she said with a nerves voice.

Every one applause and run towards kagome and every one was just shaking her hand and telling her how good she was. The teacher sesshomaru told every one to step away from kagome.

She just gave a glare, _now what?_ The thought of sesshomaru being a teacher made her feel like sick. "Let me guess, you are a gothic are you not?" sesshomaru asks. _What? How did he know?_ Kagome's eyes got wide. "Yea I am one, why?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" he smile. "Ok people class is over for today, oh and you kagome, your in first chair, next to inuyasha." Sesshomaru dismissed class, and walk out of the classroom.

"Ugh!" she looks over her shoulder, and saw inuyasha behind her. "What are you looking at?" she said coldly. "Ah never mind" she got her instrument packed and her stuff ready, and walk out off the classroom.

She didn't notice wend she bump in miroku and sango. "Hey!" she yelled. "Oh sorry" miroku apologies. "Huh? Not you again." This was wrong, why was she always bumping into miroku or sango?

"Hey you guys, aren't you friends with that guy name inuyasha?" they both nodded. "Yea we are" miroku answer._ And you where are friend too. _Miroku thought. Kagome looked at miroku and answer "no I wasn't" miroku looked puzzled. _Did she just read my thoughts?_ And kagome answer again, "I think I did?" ok this is weird, was miroku going crazy? Or was she was really reading his thoughts? Sango just shake her head. _Idiot._ She thought.

"Yea I know sango" kagome agree with her, and smile. Sango gave kagome a look that said. 'What the fuck!' kagome just smile, "anyway, I was just asking." Kagome spoke. They were just staring at her. She gave a wave goodbye and walk away.

"Freaky" both miroku and sango said.

Inuyasha came out from the orchestra classroom and saw sango and miroku standing there, like frozen ice. "Uh…hey are you guys ok?" inuyasha ask. "inuyasha…"miroku said and a low voice.

"Yea what?" inuyasha said.

"I think kagome can read minds…"said sango. "What? Are you guys ok, or are you two going crazy?" inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Come on, we are going to be late for advisory" he said.

Advisory

Kagome was sitting next to a window, and the others were on the very last end of her side, she had earphones on, it looked like she was listening to music. Inuyasha can hear the music from were he was sitting, it sounded like it was rock or maybe heavy metal.

Kagome kept her eyes closed, and moving her head, she notice that every one was wearing uniform, except her. All the girls were wearing a blue uniform, a sailor sute you may say. And the boys were a blue shirt and blue pants.(A/n: you know what hojo wares)

Inuyasha notice that one of the classmates a girl was walking towards kagome. Kagome opens her eyes and looks at the girl, "yes?" she said with a cold voice.

The girl got shock and spoke, "what are you leasing too?" she asks. " Tell me, what business is it of yours?" kagome asks. "Uh…um…I just want to know…" the poor girl was scare of her. "Well since you're from here, I don't expect you to know the group I love. Well anyways is call Cradle of Filth." She response.

"Oh…ok" the girl said in a shaky voice, and backed away from kagome slowly. "Hump" that's all that came out of kagome, she put her earphones back and started singing the song, people were staring at her.

"Wow even classmates are scare of her, weird huh?" miroku spoke. "Yea I know" sango continue. Kagome was getting mad that people where staring at her all the time, she even can hear the whispering around her.

Kagome grown, she was about to say something to them wend she felt something, more like someone, _what is this?_ She though. She felt someone she knew, and cared. _Can this be…is it possibly him?_ She jumps up from her sit and looked outside the window, her eyes twitch wend she saw a dark figure, but she couldn't see who it was, because she was on the 3rd floor.

Inuyasha and the others look at her with a confusing look. "Dam it all to hell, I have to know who he is!" she yelled, she looked back and took a few steps back; every one around her was staring at her.

She immediately kick the window and made it shatter into million of pieces, "toddles kids" she yelled. She notices two wirers on the corners of the window, she didn't hesitate and jump out side the window and landed on the two wirers and slide on them like if she was on a skateboard.

Every one run towards the window and looked out side, "whoa the girl has stile!" one of the students yelled. "Inuyasha?" sango said. Inuyasha's eyes got wide. _How the hell can she do that? _He thought, still looking out side the window.

Kagome was sliding down the wires, her trench coat flouted in the wind her long hair flouted as well. "Wow this is cool!" she yelled. Before she could land on the floor she jump up and landed like a feather. She kept her head down; she was in front of the guy who was wearing everything black.

_Please be him…please be him…_she pleased. Still looking down, not trying to show her face yet. She waited and the guy in front of her spoke, "you haven't changed a bit my dear kagome" she raise her head up and yelled, "DARKEN!"

Kagome ran towards darken, and gave him a hug, "darken what are you doing here?" she said. "Well I said that I had a little surprise for you didn't I?" she nodded. She was happy.

"Hey inuyasha, who'd you think he is?" sango spoke. "I don't know, but ill bet kagome knows him more then she douse to us." Inuyasha said with a sad voice. _That smile…. is the same one she usto give me six years ago._ Inuyasha thought.

_A/n: sorry but that's it, but feel lucky cuz it was a long chapter, anywho ill see yalater_


	10. note ! sorry again

Hey guys im so sorry to brake up the news but right now I have a little trubble with my perents and I haven't finish the storys but ill promised ill try to up date the storys ASAP ok thanks thou see ya


	11. Chapter 13

A/n ok ppl, some people, may be mad because of my grammar, and some ppl think that this story is going to be about darken and kagome, well no is not! I know this story looks like it but trust me in this chapter it will make sense, sort of, I know I know it looks like kagome likes darken, but she doesn't. And darken… well lets just say is a triangle love between inuyasha kagome and darken. So please don't worry inuyasha and kagome may have a sweet part in here….or the next chapter.

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 13: Remembering the lost memories.

Darken gave kagome back the hug, he knew that kagome was happy to see him,

" Kagome…" he spoke with a soft voice. "You can let go you know." Kagome looked up at darken, "sorry, but I missed you so much…"darken laugh a little, " its only been two or at lease 3 days sins we last saw each other."

"Yea but to me, it felt like a thousand years." Kagome gave him another big hug before letting go. She sigh again, and looked at darken; his short mushroom jet-black hair covering his left eye, around his blue eyes was cover with deep black eyeliner. She smiles a little.

" you're still the same gothic…but you even looked more cuter." She sighs. Darken took one step back, and kneel before her, she twitch a little as thought of him doing that. The only thing she could think is that if he was going to propose to her, or that he was treating her like a queen, well what ever he was doing it was making her more worry like hell.

" Darken what are you doing? Please stand up." She looked left and right, back and forth, and every one was watching them. Darken only smile, he took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Uh…" now kagome was in shock. What the fuck is going on! She looked like she was in a trance, but now what? What will she do? He kissed her hand! Just thinking about it was making kagome dizzy.

"You should be happy my dear kagome…" kagome blink, and looked down at darken, who seem that he was BLUSHING!

Kagome could here the whispering behind her, _what in the devil will I do?_ While all the seen was going out side the school, inuyasha and the others where looking out side the window.

Inuyasha looked disappointed, he could here some of the classmates whispering about what was happening, "inuyasha are you ok?" inuyasha only nodded.

What's going on? Who is he, and what douse he was to do with kagome?

"Hey kagome?" darken ask.

"Yea what is it?" she was out of the shock, "Guess who's an exchange student in Japan?

"Huh?"

Class room

"Well it seems that we have a new student." The teacher spoke. Kagome was standing in front of the classroom with darken; inuyasha and the others gave him a glare. "Hey inuyasha?" miroku whisper. "I don't like this guy, he doesn't look normal at all."

" Why do you say that?" inuyasha ask. "Because he …just doesn't look right"

"I know what you mean miroku," sango said, interrupting. "He looks weird."

"Well would you mine to introduce you're self?" the teacher said.

Darken only nodded. He spoke, "Not at all. Hello my name is Darken Violensi."

He bows to the classroom, then smile. Every girl was blushing. Hump! Mortals, the look yummy.

After school

"Hey Darken" kagome and darken had got out of school, "yea what is it kagome?" kagome just gave him a smile. "Where are you going?"

"I really don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Well I have to look for a apartment, you know I came here all by my self you know." He said. Kagome just gave him a sad look, that's wend an idea pup on her head. "Hey darken why wont you stay at my house, my mother will gladly have you, and we have six extra room too."

"Really?"

She just nodded; Darken took her hand and took her to show her his motorcycle. Kagome's eyes got wide in shock. "Whoa! Is this you bike Darken?"

He nodded, "yes it is."

He hops in the motorcycle and look towards kagome. "Come on kagome, hop in!" he said holding out a hand towards kagome.

"Uh…." She didn't know whether to get in or go walking.

Darken gave kagome a confusion look. "Your not scare are you?" she shook her head, mining 'no' but inside she was frighten.

Darken grabs her hand and pull's her making her sit in front of him. He lends forward, and spoke and her ear with a soft voice. "Don't be scare kagome, I'm right here, everything is going to be fine."

Kagome nodded, still in shock. Kagome grabs on the handles of the motorcycle. Her body was shaking, and so was her hands, making the handles of the motorcycle shake along with her.

Darken smile, he started the motorcycle, and put his hands on kagome's shaking hands. He spoke again in her ear. "Don't worry, I'm here with you all right." Kagome swallows hard, and then took a deep breath.

"O…ok…" she said with a shaking voice.

"Well let's go!" He yelled.

Kagome grab hard on the handles, she didn't know whether to just let go or to just let it be there. Wend kagome, and Darken left they didn't notice that some one was watching them.

Kagome, and darken got to higurashi's shrine. Kagome was still shivering. Darken laugh a bit. "Kagome…. are you there?" he said with a laugh. Kagome gave darken a glare. "What's so funny?" still her voice was shaky from the scare of the bike.

"Nothing, nothing. Well come on kagome lets ask your mother if I can stay here." Kagome was really careful to get out of the motorcycle. She didn't notice that her trench coat was stuck in the middle of the pedals. So wend she got out, she trip, and was about to hit the floor. That's wend darken grab her from her waist.

Kagome's eyes got wide. 'What the hell…!' kagome yelled in her mine. Darken gave a small smile, he notice that kagome was blushing, but he didn't expect that. Out of nowhere kagome push him away. Kagome backed away from darken, she just apologies for the accident.

"Sorry dude. It was just my trench coat that got stuck. But thanks for the help." She shook her head, making the blush go away.

Kagome nock on the door, and her little brother open ,"Onee-Chan…who is he?" Darkens eyes twitch, "you have to be kidding me! How can you forget about me Sota?"

"Sota just tell mother that Darken came from America. Got it." Sota's Eyes grew. " What? This guy is Darken, Darken Violensi!" Darken gave Sota a look that said 'DUH' on it.

Kagome just push Sota aside, and walk in.

"Mom! Can you come here for a minute." While Miss. higurashi walk down the stairs Darken gave Sota a nuggy. "How can you forget me, twerp!" "Ow! Ow! Sorry, I didn't recognize you ok…now let me go!"

Kagome didn't pay a tension to the so call "kids" behind her; she just waited for her mother to come down stairs. "Mom, Darken came to America as an exchange student, but he said he didn't have anywhere else to go, can he stay here?" Miss. higurashi shrug, "why not. Kagome you can prepare his room next to yours, while I'll make dinner." Kagome nodded.

"well she said you can stay here." She said. Darken stopped teasing sota, "thanks kagome, uh …you to miss. Higurashi."

While kagome was preparing the room for darken, darken help kagome's mother on the dinner. Kagome heard the phone ring. She answers.

"Moshi moshi" she said. "Oh hi Shipo…yea sure…ok bye." she hangs up the phone then yells "Sota. Shipo is coming over to play with you…so clean that room!"

"Ok" that's the response she got from him.

A few minutes later kagome had finish preparing the extra room for darken. She was waking down stairs wend she head the doorbell ring. " Oh that's must be Shipo." She said.

"Kagome can you get the for me?" sota yelled. "what? Why me?"

"Because I'm taking a shower." Kagome twitch a little.

Ugh twerp! Kagome grab the doorknob, and turned it, she was about to say "hey Shipo" but wend she open the door something got her tong. Her eyes got wide. She felt her trough dry. And she felt like as if god took her breath.

" What are you doing here?" she manages to speak.

_Inuyasha's part_

Back home

"Hey inuyasha I have to tell you something, I met some-"

"Shut up Shipo," inuyasha interrupted "god lee, I'm tire today and I'm not feeling good ok." Shipo just stay quiet and went to the leaving room. "Why are you so tired little brother? You just went to school that's it, you don't work only on Saturdays and Sundays so why are you so tire." Sesshomaru mock.

Inuyasha's eyes twitch, "look in non of your business got it!" inuyasha went to his room and he didn't felt good at all, he just wanted to just for get everything that happen that day. _Kagome, please come back as you were five years ago._ He thought.

He was feeling sleepy, wend he close his eyes he thought about kagome, smiling, calling him over to her, kagome as about to speak wend inuyasha open his eyes wend he heard his mother calling him for dinner.

"ok ill be there In a minute." He said. " just let me call my friend ok" he grab the phone from the table, and next to the phone was the picture were kagome and inuyasha well standing wend they were little.

Inuyasha turned the phone ON, but he heard noises in the line. _What the? _ He put the phone to his ear, and heard it was Shipo, he was about to yell at him for using the phone, but before he spoke he heard a female voice. He felt his heart pound, he was breathless, he couldn't talk. He only listened to Shipo and the other person talk. Wend he hang up, he heard some footsteps coming up to his room.

A/n: who was Shipo talking to? And why did inuyasha felt nerves? Find out next time.


	12. Chapter 14

A/N: ( ok ppl, sorry about the stupid spelling and the stupid gramer. I kinda didn't uh…looked at it before I put it on the fanfiction. Sorry, I was kind of a hurry . 

_Anyways…here is the 14 chapter. _

_Toddles._

_Kasierdarkmoon._

Chapter 14.

Wend inuyasha heard kagome's voice, he was still, his throat felt dry. He didn't even move, just the sound of her voice made him feel scared.

"Ok, Shipo, ill let Sota know that you're coming over." Kagome said on the other line. "ok" said Shipo, then the line went dead.

He hangs up the phone carefully, and looked at the picture on his desk. _Kagome_ he thought.

Inuyasha was coming down from his room, with his backpack. "Little brother where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, he was reading a vampire book called 'Blood line'. Inuyasha glance over to sesshomaru, "oh im just going out with my bike, why?"

Sesshomaru shut the book close and stand up, "I need you to take Shipo with his friend, he is getting ready right now, so can you take him?" inuyasha stop breathing for a second, then he looked over to shipo's room door.

"Witch friend?" he asked. "And where?"

"Well he lives in the 'higurashi shrine' and his name is Sota." Sesshomaru answer.

Inuyasha thought for a minute, then heard shipo's door open, "ok sessh! Im ready!" he said, running to the door. "well shipo, I cant take, you…"

"What! Why not?" he interrupted him, "uh…Shipo like I was saying, I'm cant take you, but I asked inuyasha to take you and he said he would gladly do it, right inuyasha?" he glared.

"Really!" Shipo yelled with excitement. The only thing inuyasha could do is nod.

Inuyasha was walking in silence with Shipo. Shipo broke the silence, "inuyasha, Sota has this older sister if his, she is really pretty, but kinda scary looking."

"keh! How can a she be pretty yet, scary at the same time?" Shipo looked confuse, "well she douse looks pretty, but she dresses in black, and everything. But she kind of reminds me of the girl in that picture in you table in your room"

"What! How in the world do you know about that picture?" Inuyasha hisses. Shipo looked over his shoulder, "uh…well…I saw it wend my mother was cleaning your room." Inuyasha roll his eyes, _mother…_he thought.

As they walk towards Shipo's friends house, inuyasha began to think. _Kagome, if she sees me again will she kill me? Or maybe …_ he shake his head, but wend he looked up he was already in the door step of Sota's house.

"uh…er…Shippo, what are you waiting for? Push the door bell!" inuyasha said between his teeth. "I already did" Shipo said.

Then the door open, inuyasha's hands were shaking, he put them behind him and waited too see the person. He held his breath too. Then he heard a voice, a female voice.

" What are you doing here?" kagome said, with a disgusted face. Inuyasha didn't speak, so shipo jumped up. "hey kagome!"

kagome looked down and saw Shipo standing there with a big smile. So she smiles back. " You know each other?" he said.

Kagome gave a glance over at inuyasha, he was still frozen. "Yea shipo he has classes with me in school" kagome said. "so want to come in?" she said to shipo and not inuyasha.

"kagome? Who is in the door"

kagome looked back. _Oh crap!_ "Is inuyasha and his brother mom." She yelled. Ms. Higurashi was standing five feet away from her. "Oh nice to see you again shipo, inuyasha. Want to joined dinner with us we-"

"MOM!" kagome interrupted her. Ms. Higurashi glared at kagome. Kagome looked from her mom to inuyasha, and then she left stomping to her room. "I love to Ma'am," said shipo.

"well inuyasha? Are you coming too?" he looked at her and nodded.

_Well I must do what I have to do… no mater what!_ He thought when he enters the house.

Kagome's Part.

I knock on the door were darken was staying in. " who is it?" the velvet voice said.

"darken is me, kagome. I need to talk to you" I whisper.

Darken open the door, and looked at me for a minute. "kagome what happen? You look so pale"

I laugh, "darken, don't I always look pale?" I smiled and he smiled back, "can I come in?" I said, and he nodded.

"what is it?" I herd him say behind me, closing his door. Weird but the room looked different, he was just here just six hours ago, and his room looks so _elegant._ The bed was in a crimson red color; the room was clean, except for the desk, it looks like he was drawing.

"Darken, the room looks great!" I herd him laugh, his laugh was like no other, it was like a melody, yet scary at the same time. " Well thanks. I brought my stuff from my house, I didn't want to leave it behind."

I shook my head, and the thought of inuyasha being here in my house came back in my mind. " Darken, inuyasha is here, inside the house."

"What?"

This is weird, usually when I talk about inuyasha, darken seems like he didn't care at all. But now he seems like he might kill him. "Calm down, he is not going to do anything, I think."

I just hoped I was right, "my dear kagome, with permission can you leave for right now, please forgive me, but I must think." Every time he talk with such a genital voice it made me blush. "Don't worry, next time you can kick me out ok." I smiled.

" Oh no. I wouldn't do that, especially not to you" he held my hand, and I felt my heart rise. "Ok darken I guess you need a time to think right? Well ill leave you alone ok," I walk towards the door, and open it. Before I walk out I heard Darken speak. "My dear Kagome, thank you again."

I smiled back. And left the room.

I was in my room, thinking. _What was inuyasha doing in my house anyways?_ I sighed and sat on my wood floor and open my book. Vampire books always clear my mind, and especially this one, called _Twilight_.

But for some reason, the character reminded me of a memories or something. Like the vampire character was someone I knew, yet deferent. Like as if the character in my memories or something was different, like a wolf, or a dog instead of a vampire.

I was getting to the best part when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes?"  
I said.

"kagome come and eat, the food is ready." I heard my mom said on the other side of my door. "Fine"

I close my book, putting the book mark so next time I come I would continue. I was on my way down when I heard inuyasha's voice. I stop in my tracks. "shit!" I had forgotten that inuyasha was here.

I calm my self before I walk in the kitchen. I saw my mom, gramps, and my little brother siting then next to them it was shipo and inuyasha. My eyes twitch. Wait some one was missing.

"Mom were is Darken?" I said with a discust voice, still looking at inuyasha. He kept looking back. I glared at him. " Oh he left. He said that he had and old cousin living in japan, and he wanted to visit him."

_Cousin? What cousin?_ The thought bother me, Darken never told me about 'this cousin of his' oh well. I grab my plate and my cup of water and I was about to walk up the stairs to my room.

"were do you think your going young lady?"

"uh….my room, were else?" my mother gave me a glare. She shook her head, and pointed on the chair next to inuyasha. "your staying here, and eat."

"UGH! Fine!" I put my plate on the table and grab my chair and move it on the other side of the table.

I felt the eyes of my mom, and the rest of the people looking at me. I just ignore it and ate fast as I could. When I was finish I put my dishes on the counter and left running to my room. I shut the door and started to read.

I looked at the clock on my desk and it was 10:30 pm. Is been 3 hours since I started to read. I close my book and got up and strech.

That's when I heard a knock on my door. "yes" I asked. But no one answer. Ok weird. "who is it?" I asked again, annoyed. No one answere. I open my door whide, and scream "what do you want?" I yelled.

The first thing I saw was two ember eyes looking at me, "what the fuck do you want?" I said with an emotionless voice. Inuyasha walk closer and I walk back a bit. _What the hell?_ I kept staring at him, and walking back. He kept walking towards me.

When I felt the wall behind me, I knew I was in a dead end. I wasn't scare, but the look on his face looked like a murderer. I kept glaring. I felt his hand on my waist and the other on the side of my left cheek.

He's face was getting closer to mine and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, I open my mouth to yelled, but I wasn't thinking, and I felt the kiss deeper. _Darken! Darken were you?_ I yelled in my mind. I try to force him to get away from me, I try to push him off but he was too strong.

_If you try to resist ill kill you._ This was inuyasha talking to me in my mind, _what?_ I said back. _Kagome, I can talk to you like this too. You thought I was only human huh?_ This was confusing me, and it made me dizzy.

I try to make a spell or something, but I couldn't, and next thing I knew I was laying on my bed with the light out. I got up and ran to the lights, and looked around, but nothing change, inuyasha wasn't here._ Was I dreaming?_ I kept thinking, but nothing made sence.

_Why did I dream about that?_

A/N: well every one that's chapter 14.


	13. Chapter 15

_A/n: hey ppl well here is the 15th chapter! Well hope u enjoy it, if not well, oh well, I can live with that toddles!_

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Chapter: 15. The ball of birthdays.

_Why did I dream about that?_

Two days later 

"So you cant remember what happen huh?" I saw darken in to corner of my eye; he was sitting next to me, not far though. _Is he talking about what happen two days ago?_ I glared at him. " No. I don't remember nothing," I said under my breath.

" –Sigh- well kagome I cant really say anything, I don't understand it at all really, how can you not remember something to do about Inuyasha, wasn't he in you're house last two days ago?"

I really didn't understand either, was this some kind of test, or was I going crazy? "Who knows Darken, really it was just a dream," I would like to believe that. " But really dose it matter now?"

Darken just looked at me with his left blue eye; still half of the right of his eye was cover with his hair. " Fine ill drop it kagome, lets just get to the real important thing that's going to happen a month from today."

" And that would be…?" I said with out taking my eyes away from my drawing.

"You're birthday." My eyes twitch as the sound of that. " What do you mean, 'birthday'?"

I heard him laugh; his laughter was like no other laugher I heard. Still it made me wonder. "Kagome, please don't play again, I don't want you to make me think you have a memory lost."

Was this torture? Why In the world did my mother told him about my birthday? "Fine, I'm not playing." I hated the way he looked at me, always with a stupid glare.

Oh please let him drop the subject. I was thinking that maybe he wouldn't remember. But what can I do, mother already knows when is my birthday so I can't stop her. " Just don't get me anything ok Darken. Got it?" I warn. Really I didn't like it when people give me stuff for my birthday, yea sure, they can give me money and heck I might be able to buy more gothic clothes, yet I felt guilty. Weird this is the first time I feel guilty.

"-Sigh- fine kagome, I _will_ not buy you anything." But in the hint of his voice, I was for sure he was going to get me something. I ignore it.

" So kagome, there is something I wanted to ask you if that's ok?" Darken said. "Hmm?" I said. Why was he always polite? " What is it Darken?"

"Well," he pauses. " I have a Cousin, well more like a family from my mother, that live here, and I went to visit them," cousins? Since when? So douse that mean he is leaving my house?

" So are you moving with them?" he frowns. " What do you mean kagome?" I gave him a puzzle look. " Well if you have cousins doesn't it means you're moving out? If you are, well, I hope you go the same school as I am. Ok?" this was hurting. Weird, I felt like I was going to cry, but why?

" Uh…Kagome…well I'm not moving, that's what I wanted to ask you about, if I could stay here. I mean if I can? My aunt wanted for me to stay with them, but I told them no-"

" Why not!" I interrupted. " Huh? So you want me to leave?" I shook my head. " N-no I wasn't thinking when I said that," and that! What the hell was going on with me?

"So can I stay here?" I nodded. " Of course you can stay." Then I smiled. He smiles and looked at me with those blue eyes of his.

Normal part

"Kagome, I have an idea," kagome looked at him with surprise look. " What is the _idea_ Darken?"

He chuckle then spoke. " Do you wish to get rid of inuyasha for good?" to the sound of that, Kagome's eyes grew wide. " I _do_ wish that," kagome said with a smirk.

"Well I got and I idea, but it has to work. Are you up for it?" she nodded. Kagome felt happy, exited. Heck the girl felt like as if she was going to explode from the excitement. Darken lean down to her ear and wispier his plans.

Next day

Kagome woke up, and got ready for school. She was ready for her plan to get inuyasha. But this time she wasn't going to be mean to him, nor his friends.

_I got to make this work_. She thought.

Kagome was walking to her school with Darken beside her. She didn't ride in the motorcycle; she was still scare of that thing. Darken agree to go walking with her, since it wasn't that far anyway.

On her way to the door Kagome saw Inuyasha and the others talking, standing there. She walk to them and surprise them " Hi Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku," and bows.

Darken said the same thing. This time inuyasha and the others were freaked out. "H-hi?" inuyasha answer them back. Kagome smiled and walk off to her first class, Darken fallow her.

"Inuyasha what was that?" sango said. " Did kagome said 'hi' to us?" inuyasha just nodded in surprise.

When Inuyasha and the others were on there first period, inuyasha glance over to kagome. _She seems her normal self, but then again, why did she say hi to us?_ Inuyasha kept thinking what happen in the morning.

He was so confused. Kagome looked at him, and _smile_ at him. _What the? Did she just smile at me?_ Inuyasha was now freaked out. This was too confusing, first she was mean, putting spells on him, and then she was nice of all the sudden.

When the class was over, Darken and Kagome walk out from the class and when to her other classroom, Inuyasha and the others were behind them, since all five of them were on the same advisory.

When the sat on there chairs, Kagome walk towards Inuyasha's table. "Hey inuyasha how are you?"

"Uh…fine. You?" he was able to chock out.

"I'm Good. Uh…sorry about what happen at dinner at my house, my mother said that you were a nice guy and I should give you a chance, since I lost my memories I wanted to be friends or at least try to be friends with all of you tree," she lied. Were Darken's plan was actually working? _ I have to be nice, if not I wont be able to get my revenge._

" Hey if you guys want, on lunch time all five of us can sit together. Douse that sound good?" sango and miroku nodded. What the hell was going on? Did kagome change?

The whole day Kagome, Darken, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were sitting together on lunch, talking about what happen in the hospital, when she was in America, and how kagome met Darken.

When kagome when to get some food, Darken stayed with all of the guys. Miroku and sango gave each other a glance and nodded. "Ok Darken why is kagome being do nice?" sango spoke.

" I don't know. Maybe she change her mind?" he said. Still darken knew why she was being so nice.

Sango, and the others were still confused. On the end of the day, both Darken and Kagome left, they wave good-bye to the others, and told them she'll see them tomorrow.

" So what did you think of my _nice_ side Darken?" kagome spoke wile they were walking home. Darken chuckle. " My Dear Kagome, you are like a cat, pretending something you're not, and when you're ready for the kill, you kill them slow and painfully." Kagome laugh at his joke.

"I just hope you're plan works."

"It will, trust me on this." Darken said with his velvet sweet voice.

Every day, kagome and Darken pretended to be Inuyasha's friends. Sango, didn't care any more, she thought that kagome finally change to her old self, and also miroku.

But inuyasha was still a little confuse.

Wile kagome and the others hang out, Kagome show them her spells, and she looked like she was enjoying her self.

Kagome spend more time with Inuyasha, and he was getting used to kagome now. " Hey every one, look! There's going to be a Carnival tomorrow! How about it? Can we all come tomorrow?" Every one nodded. Kagome was having fun, but every time she kept thinking that she wanted Inuyasha dead soon as possible.

Inuyasha's part

"Mom I'm home!" I walk in my house, to find no one. " Oh well," I walk in my room, and lay on my bed.

I was tired, this whole week we have been hanging out with kagome and darken. But still I was a little confuse that kagome suddenly acted this way. I remember how she treated me when I went to her house. When she came back from Houston.

_I'm not your friend! I don't even know you!_

That memory was still in my mind, she looked so mad, so upset.

But now she is so joyful, she may not were colors, and she maybe what they call "Gothic" but she looks happier then ever. "What's this feeling?" weird, every time I keep thinking how Kagome dresses, and acts I feel like she is a new person. But I feel so happy, exited. Just thinking of her it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Oh Crap!" why didn't I know it before? Is this what I really feel for her? Do I 'Like her more then a friend? A Sister?' " Oh Man! I'm IN LOVE WITH HER!" no that cant be.

This was making my head spin. How can I feel like that for her?

I went to shut off my lights, and lay on my bed looking up in the wall. Was I really in love with Kagome? I shook my head, trying to take my mind off it. Then I felt my eyelids heavy, and before I knew it I was asleep.

Back in Kagome's house

"Hey kagome, so how do you feel now?" Darken asked. " I feel worst then ever. I still can't believe I have to be nice to them…." Kagome wasn't glad she was nice to them. Heck she heated it!

" Darken when can we stop being nice to them, and get rid of them?" kagome was getting inpatient just being nice to them. It freaked her out. Darken saw how kagome was feeling, so he thought about something. " Hey kagome, do you want to go to my aunt, and uncle's house?"

" At this hour?" she said in surprise.

"Yea, they're having a party, and we can go meet them." Darken smiled at her. Kagome looked at the clock and sigh. " Sure why not, so are we going on your bike?" Darken nodded.

_Oh great!_

Kagome and Darken were now at the front door of Darken's aunt's house. Kagome still felt dizzy from the ride. " Well kagome here we are," kagome shook off the dizziness and looked at the mansion. "WOW…wait I've been here!" she yelled out.

Darken gave her a look, " you have?" Darken knew she came here before. But he acted like he didn't know. " Yea I met …what's her name? Mitsuki? And Naraku, her father."

" Oh so you met my uncle and my cousin? So that's good." _Very good. _He thought.

Darken and Kagome were at their door, and ring the bell. They waited there for a minute or so, when a little girl opens the door; " Yes?" she looked like a 6 or at least 7 years old. " Hey Mitsuki how are you?" Darken said.

"Darken!" Mitsuki yelled, and jump to hug him, kagome only stay there watching both of them hug and laugh to each other. " Darken were have you been? My mom said that you were coming to live with us so what happen?"

"Mitsuki I'm not going to live with you, I'm staying with Kagome" he pointed at kagome standing there. Mitsuki's eyes got wide. " KAGOME!" she yelled.

Kagome smiled. " Hey mitsuki remember me?" Mitsuki nodded. "Kagome I didn't know you knew my cousin Darken?" kagome smiled at her again.

" Well I didn't know you were a cousin of Darken." She laughs. "Come, Come. Get inside and meet my mother," Mitsuki push Kagome and Darken inside.

Kagome got shock. Every Woman and girl was wearing a black gown, and the men were wearing a black tux. " Uh…Mitsuki what's going on?"

" Huh? Oh well, today is my mothers birthday, and every time there's a birthday, we make a party. More like a ball, we call it ' The ball of birthdays' every one dances the Waltz witch is beautiful." She smiled.

Oh great! Kagome thought. 

Darken introduce kagome to every one, and her aunt, she had long hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful pale skin. " Nice to meet you," Kagome spoke.

"The same here, kagome" she smiled.

" Happy birthday…uh,"

"Oh sorry, call me Kagura" she smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt my dear aunt," Darken said, " but I'll bet kagome wants to dance," Kagome shook her head. " No I don't, I don't know waltz, I don't even know how to dance!"

Darken smiled, Kagura laugh, " don't worry Kagome," darken said, holding kagome's hand. "I'll lead, and you fallow ok?" kagome shook her head. "N-No I don't even have the proper dress ware."

Kagome was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress. " It doesn't matter," Kagura, said, " I'll let you have one." Mitsuki and Kagura grab kagome's hand and took her to the dressing room, were Kagura can let her have one of the black gowns.

When Kagome came down, Darken was surprise. Kagome had her hair down, with a black rose in her head, and the black gown, she was wearing a purple lipstick and black eyeliner, and eye shadow.

"K-Kagome…you look-"

" Don't say it…please don't say 'beautiful' ok?" Kagome interrupted.

Darken nodded. Kagome looked at darken, " Hey did you change too?"

He nodded, "yep, you didn't expect I would dance with my gothic clothes do you?" kagome laughed. "Guess not,"

A song was started to began, and darken held a hand for kagome to take, "Darken I-I really don't know how to waltz…"

"Don't worry, like I said, ill lead and you fallow ok?" she nodded, kagome and darken move to the dancing floor with the others guest. " Now put you hand on my shoulder, and the other one on my left hand," kagome did, and felt Darken's Right hand on her waist.

Kagome felt hot, _am I blushing?_ Kagome thought. The song was beginning and Darken moved slowly to one side, and then the other, she fallow carefully not trying to embarrass her self.

"Good," darken whisper in her ear. " Don't worry, just move with the flow." Kagome was getting the hang of this. _Wow I feel like I'm floating. I think I like it._

" That's it Kagome, you got it!" Darken said. Kagome only smiled. " Darken?"

"Hmm?"

" What's the name of this song?" she said.

Darken laughed. " You like it?" kagome nodded. " Its beautiful, I don't know but it sounds like I heard it before…don't know were, but I feel like I know it."

" Well its call 'Carribean blue''

_Oh Goth, kagome looks so beautiful, just like ten thousand years ago. _Darken was looking at her, wile they were dancing, her pale face, her purple lips, her black eyes. She was beautiful to him.

"What are you looking at Darken? Do I have something in my face?" Darken shook his head " No you don't. K-kagome…can…I…"

Kagome looked at him with a puzzle look, " what is it, darken?"

_Ugh! I can't this any more! _Darken yelled at his mind. Darken didn't hesitated and pull kagome more close to him then ever. "D-darken?"

Darken put his right hand on kagome's chin and raise it up to his face, he lean down and before he knew it, he had his lips on hers.

_Darken…?_ Kagome thought.

A/N: Well ppl that it for now…heheh,I know I'm mean, but heck is fun . well hope u enjoy it, and wait till next time

_Take care every one_

_kasierdarkmoon_


	14. note

A/n: well ppl, yikes! I guess some ppl don't like the story, and im not worry about that at all. This is just a story, that's it. I don't like to lable my self, bc is just stupid. But I been with gothic's all my life, so really I know how every gothic is. " well sort of" u see, I hate ppl telling me if im a gothic, I just tell them that is none of there bisnes. Really I hate ppl labeling me.

Anyways, I know, gramer. Sux. But ill try, I WILL try to type better, now, I just wanted to leave a messege telling the ppl , that I wont b able to type this story for a bit. I'm going to b busy moving with ….well lets just say I have problems at home ok?

Anywho, I'll try to finish this story S.A.P ok

Thanks

Kasierdarkmoon


	15. Chapter 16

A/N: hey Dudes and Dudett! Sorry for updating so late, I had problems , ok now im going to shut up and go on with the story!

Kasierdarkmoon

Chapter 16

D-darken?

When Darken was kissing Kagome, he deepen the kiss and transfuse the sleeping pill, that he had under his tough into Kagome's mouth, Kagome was so scare, still shocked, that she didn't notice that she swallowed the sleeping pill.

When Darken pulled away, the only words that came out of Kagome's mouth were Darken's name, and after that, she fell into a deep sleep. Darken grabbed her body gently.

The people in the ball didn't seem to notice that Kagome was asleep. "Bring her to my room, Darken" a child's voice said, Darken looked behind him and saw Misuki standing there, with a gentle smile.

Darken looked to where Naraku. Naraku nodded one's and looked back to the people who where talking to him.

Darken picked up Kagome, bride stale and took her to Misuki's room. _Sorry Kagome_, he thought.

Inuyasha

"Dimmit… I feel sweaty…" He said, Trying to get out off bed, he looked at the clock next to him, "…4:30 am?" he said with a sleepy tone.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "odd…I can see in the darkness…" he got up from his bed, and went for a drink of water, when suddenly a he felt light headed, his eyes couldn't focus on the image in front of him, and before he knew it, everything went black.

Flash back

"Inuyasha!" A girls voice yelled. " Kagome, over here! Up in the tree!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up, and smiled, " So what did you wanted to talk about, Inuyasha?

She said.

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and landed on the ground, like feather. " Listen, kagome. I'm going to move, Father doesn't want to be friends with the Vampires, sorry. But I'll still be your friend." Kagome's eyes got wide.

" your leaving?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "W-when?" She chocked out.

" Tomorrow," he said, looking down. " But don't worry, I'll be back for you, really. Even if you're the vampire princess , I'll come and take you away." He said, and kagome blushed a little. " you promised?" She said.

Inuyasha nodded.

back to the future

Inuyasha woke up, he was on the ground. " what the hell just happen…" he said, opening his eyes. He notice water on the floor. " oh man! I drop the glass of water." Inuyasha started to pick up the pieces of the cup of glass, then suddenly he remember the flash back.

"Wait, Kagome is a vampire?" he said, while rubbing his head. "laughs maybe I was just imagining stuff." He said.

When he went back to his room, he took a look on the mirror. His eyes grew wide. "w-what is this!..." he hissed, backing away from the mirror. " what the hell is happening to me?"

His voice was changing, into a deeper tone. He had purple stripes on both his cheeks, his eyes were deep red, yet his pupils were light blue, and he had fangs, large fangs.

The demon inuyasha kept staring back from the mirror. "What the hell is this!?" he looked down at his hands and notice that he had claws.

He takes again a look on the mirror, then suddenly he hears someone cry for help.

Inuyasha opens his window, and the wind makes Inuyasha's hair fly around. Inuyasha takes one Jump down his window and lands on the ground.

Whats wrong with me? How come I can hear someone asking for help if its miles away?! He thought.

While he was running, he smelled the sent of blood. Whoa, since when can I smell blood? Wait, but where is it coming from?

As inuyasha Ran towards the sent of blood, he found himself in an ally.

There, the sent of blood was more stronger, " Welcome, Inuyasha" the voice said.

" who are you?" Inuyasha hissed. He couldn't see the face of the person who was talking to him. " I'm Very glad that you're here," the man step forward.

" NO! IT CANT BE… IT CANT BE YOU… THE DEMON WHO KILLED KIKYO!!?" inuyasha yelled.

A/n: ok kiddo's I g2g, im babysitting so that's why I had time to type this chapter, I promised to type the other ones ASAP! Ok bye bye


	16. Chap 17

_Its been such a long time right kids? Now I'm a senior in High school, so that's why I haven't been able to write or keep up with the story. For that I apologize. But, I got something new for you. This is chapter 17. Every one has been waiting for this chapter huh? I'll start leaving dates, so when the next chapter will be on. But any who, it's nice to talk to you guys again, and ON WITH THE STORY!!_

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Chapter 17.

"Naraku, is it worth it?" I've notice that in a day, or two, kagome has been asleep. "She'll be fine," Naraku said.

"She's in pain for goth's sake!" kagome didn't move, I kept staring at her, watching her struggle. "Please, call me when she finally awakes." I walked out of the room, feeling as if I was about to explode. That night of the party, kagome hasn't woken up since.

I might have gotten inuyasha ready for the war, but kagome has to wake up as a full vampire. Is it possible that the vampire, her self, doesn't want to be part of it any more?

But inuyasha is, he seemed like he wanted to kill kagome.

_Flash back_

"You're the one that killed kikyo!" inuyasha roared. "Inuyaha, really, did you actually believed that I did it?" He looked confused; his blood shot eyes said it all. He wanted revenge. "I will kill kagome, that _repleca_ of kikyo, the princess of the demons is not kagome, is kikyo."

"You might be right, she's not the princess of the demons, but of the vampires she is. Don't you remember? You where in love with kagome not kikyo. Because you know that kikyo is a copy of kagome, kikyo never had a place for the world ten-thousand years ago, and she never had a place now." I remember that fool tricked kagome, and that's why she died ten-thousand years ago.

"Mock my words, Inuyasha. We will kill you, and that demon tribe. And I will not allow you to be with kagome, Never…."

_Present time_

While I was walking around, i notice that the wind has gone cold, and the sun, dim. Does it mean we'll be getting into a war soon?

_Ring_

"Hello?" I answered my phone, for news of kagome. "Darken, come to the house, kagome has woken up." _Click._

I turn around and ran to the house. It would be weird to suddenly disappear in front of the public.

As I open the door, the sent of blood came into my system. I ran up the stairs and opened the room to where kagome was staying at. There in the dim of light, a pool of blood laid in the floor, and two bodies. I saw another body dangling, and another figure doing something to that body, biting? A pair of golden green and blue eyes stared at me. It dropped the body that was dangling, and it hit the floor with a big thump.

"What wonderful sent you have," it spoke. "Yet, your sent is of a vampire, am I right?" it was a girl, a wonderful melody in her voice, it sent chills up my spine. "Kagome…?" I spoke slowly. I walked slowly towards her, and step carefully, with my puerperal vision. I saw the faces of the body's laying on the floor. I gasp low, when I saw kagome's mortal mother, grandfather, and her brother sota lying there…

"You have awoken, my princess…" I said, under my breath. I kneeled before her, and bow my head. Now it's complete. She, our princess of the world, will rule and destroy inuyasha for all…

_YAY!_

_I'm done with the chapter!_

_Sorry if it's short._

_Midterms are coming up so I have to study. _

_But to let you know, Chapter 18 will be up in April 30__th__._

_Let me know how you like it. Thank you_

_And Good night!_


End file.
